El Camino para ser Una Familia
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: El camino para cumplir nuestros objetivos a veces, no son nada fáciles. El coger un atajo no siempre es lo correcto acompañame a leer como Ron y Kim luchan, con la adversidad y los que querían separarlos y no lo lograron. por que su confianza es mutua y su madurez en su relación, permitió que Su relación creciera y lograrán formar un hermosa Familia.
1. Capítulo: 1 La Cena de Navidad R verdad

_**PokeshippingFun2018**_

 _ **Presenta:**_

 _ **Kimposible**_

 _ **Capítulo: Una cena De Navidad Familiar.**_

 _ **Escrito por:**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018~.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a la secuela directa, de Graduation Dance y mi segundo fic para está franquicia de Disney sin más preámbulos iniciamos la historia sin más preámbulos.**_

 _ **Los chicos después de haber llegado del baile, en el auto de Kim tanto los padres de la pelirroja, se estaban empezando a precupar por su hija pero después de un momento se tranquiliza, por qué la ve venir con Ron y no con Erick. Esto extraño a sus padres pero más su padre por lo que ella se encargará de hablar con su hija al respecto.**_

—¿Qué pasó con Erick señorita Kimberly Ann Possible? Preguntó ella. Se supones que tu andabas, en el baile del fin del curso, dijo su madre. Pero veo que vienes con él, comentó su madre en un tono muy serio y enojada.

—Verás mamá cuando luché contra, Shego en la base secreta de Draken y Erick resultó ser un Sintodroide, que fue creado por ese mismo científico. Pero después al despertar Ron y yo nos encontramos amarrados en unos cactus gigantes y yo tenía mis ánimos por los suelos, pero él se encargó de levantarme el ánimo al tope, y es ahí en dónde yo empecé darme cuenta que ya estaba sintiendo algo más por Ron, comentó la chica pelirroja.

 _En ese momento se generó una gran, tensión pero en ese momento la mamá de Kim y de Ron hasta sus padres estaban felices. Oh eso era lo que todos pensábamos pero vemos que James está un tanto preocupado por su hija pero su esposa el hace una seña que no sea un padre tan celoso. Este se calmó por su bien._

—Bueno chicos muchas Felicidades por su relación, felicitaron sus dos madres a sus hijos. Siempre supimos que ustedes, se darían cuenta de sus sentimientos tarde y temprano, así que felicidades de nuevo, comentaron las dos madres orgullosas de sus hijos.

—Tan obvios, eramos mamá, comentó Kim a su madre.

—Nosotras notamos esas señales, pero no quisimos hacérsela saber por qué ustedes tenían que averiguarlo por sus propios medios, comentaron ambas dejando a la nueva pareja sorprendida.

—Pues en ese caso muchas gracias, mamá y señora Ann dijeron los dos chicos a sus respectivas madres.

—Chicos, quiero decirles que ustedes se conocen muy bien y estoy muy feliz por su relación se que tu cuidaras bien de mi «Kimita», comentó el padre. Haciendo que su hija entrará en vergüenza, por lo que habló su padre de su sobrenombre peculiar en ella.

—¡Ya papá! no me averguences en frente, de mi novio, comentó Kim.

—Entiendo hija, comentó el Doctor a su hija mayor.

—Ronald hijo quiero que siempre respetes, a tu novia. Entiendes dijo sus padre a su hijo mayor. Quiero que siempre estés ahí para ella además, debes de protegerla y protegerse a ambos cuando salen en sus misiones, comentó el padre de Ron notablemente preocupado por ellos dos.

—Gracias papá no te preocupes ¿Sí? Siempre estaré ahí para Kim, dijo su hijo. En ese momento los gemelos entran en acción.

— Jim como que estamos en otra área ¿qué no es la nuestra?, debemos buscar nuestra área que nos pertenece, dijo Tim a su gemelo.

—Estás en lo correcto, Tim comentó a su gemelo ambos tenían cara de que pasó aquí. Y su hermana mayor le diría algo con que ambos gemelos quedarían sin habla.

—Bien bitontitos lo que pasa es que yo y Ron somos, novios y esto dejó frío y sin habla.

 _En ese momento el Ratopín estaba de un lado viendo, todo lo que pasó con los gemelos y solamente hizo una cara graciosa debido a cómo actuaron los hermanos gemelos de Kim. Ron y Kim se acercaron al Ratopín y le agradecieron por su ayuda en su nueva relación._

—Oye Rufus yo y Kim queremos, agradecerte por lo que hiciste, en el baile de graduación la vez pasada, comentó su amo muy feliz. Si e de admitir de que nos fuiste de gran ayuda, yo estoy eternamente agradecida o lo dos lo estamos de que tu nos hayas terminado de unir, pequeño Cupido. Concluyó Kim haciendo al pequeño Ratopin sonrojarse.

—Haz feliz a Ron y yo se que tú lo harás. Tu mereces ser feliz con él y yo solamente confiria en ti Kim terminó de hablar el Ratopin feliz de haber actuado de Cupido.

 _ **4 meses después en Vísperas de Navidad.**_

 _ **Todo en la casa de los posibles era un alboroto, por los preparativos para la cena de Navidad que se llevarán a cabo en la casa de Kim y habían que hacer mandados por hacer, pero los padres de Kim y Ron no podían ir y vieron que sus hijos Mayores podrían ir a auxiliarlos ni lentos ni perezosos el par de novios se, apuntaron al llamado de sus padres y fueron a dónde ellos se encontraba ellos para saber que es lo que ocupan para la cena de está noche.**_

—Bueno chicos, ocupamos que nos traigan todo lo de está lista, por lo menos pueden venir a eso de las 6:00 PM, dijeron sus padres y ellos asistieron. Sí nosotrospensamos comer en el Buen Nacho, ya que es aún es temprano aún así que deberíamos de irnos por que el tiempo se agota pensaron los novios a la vez. Y ellos procedieron a responderles a sus padres.

—No hay problemas mamá y papá nosotros nos vamos ya y nos llevamos a esté Ratopín ya que lo llevamos para invitarlo aún buen festín de Nacos que se lo ha ganado muy limpiamente, dijeron agarrando la lista que contenía los ingredientes parecía una gran lista interminable. Además apenas son la 1:00 PM tenemos buen tiempo para hacer las compras y traerlas justo a tiempo a casa, dijeron el par de novios a sus padres.

—El mencionado salió de la bolsa del pantalón de su amigo, y gritó ¡Booyah¡ Vamos por los Nacos, dijo chillando de la emoción.

—¿Chicos pero han pensado si ocurren algo, que les impida traer las compras a tiempo a casa? Preguntó sus padres.

—No te preocupes por eso nosotros ya lo hemos pensado en eso y si eso ocurriera mandó a Wade para acá con las compras, comentó Kim, a sus padres.

—Bueno chicos no los abrazamos más tienen muchas cosas que hacer, dijo esto la señora imparable mientra que los tortolitos, iban rumbo a su primer destino el Buen Nacho.

—Ok, ma pa nos vemos en unas cuantas horas, dijeron los chicos.

 _De las manos agarrados, iban la feliz pareja para comerse, unos ricos Nacos cuando en ese momento ve Josh Mankey al ver esa hermosa pelirroja lo desconserto mucho y fue hacia ella corrió la separó de su amado y él la besa dejando al Ratopín y Ron con la boca abierta, y se recuperó rápido y vio la cara de no muy buenos amigos, bien Josh esto no va a estar nada bien y ni loco me meto con Kim así de furibunda, comentó para si mismo Ron. El Ratopín asintió en señal de afirmación de lo que decía su amigo._

—Oye ¿Me podrías decir que fue eso? Preguntó una enojada Kimposible al chico que estaba a la par suya.

—Pero bombón ¿Acaso no somos algo? Preguntó el a esa hermosa chica pelirroja que estaba a la par de él, pero esto le hizo enojar aún más.

—Pero que te pasas, Josh Mankey eres un atrevido, yo no estaría con un chico como tú que no respeta a los demás y además para tu información yo ya tengo novio y él si me respeta mucho, espetó Kim muy enojada con su ex Chrush, y pensar que yo te tenía una obsesión contigo pero me di cuenta, que mi chico siempre está para mi y yo para él.

—Y entonces por qué no lo dejamos, de un lado y nos vamos a una cita privado contigo comentó, Josh y esto fue la gota que derramó el basó Ron y Rufus se dieron cuenta de ello, y algo duro sonó

—Oh oh esto se va a poner feo comentó Rufus, para esconderse en la bolsa del pantalón de Ron.

—Auchh esto yo no quiero ver, terminó Ron de hablar.

 _En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte Plaffffs, y vemos que Josh tiene la mano marcada en la cara pero antes de se desmaye, dijo unas palabras susurrando._

—alguien anotó la matrícula del camión que me atropelló, dijo Josh para quedarse desmayado producto de la bofetada que le dieron.

—Eso te pasa para que tengas más respetó, por nuestra relación y a mi persona comentó Kim para después consultar la hora y vio que había buen tiempo y se lo hizo notar a su novio, y el captó el mensaje y se fueron a pedir su comida. Kim pidió cómo siempre pollo asado con ensalada su novio y su Ratopin pidieron pidieron una orden bien grande sus Nacos favoritos.

 _ **Después de comer sin másinterrupciones, decidieron que era momento de qué era tiempo de seguir con la agenda eran 2:00 PM cuando partieron a hacer las compras pendientes de la lista el Ratopín estaba durmiendo en la bolsa del pantalón, de su amigo, tiempo más tarde sin más contratiempos los chicos regresaron a la casa, con las compras ya realizadas y saludaron a sus padres, y ellos los saludaron muy alegres a sus hijos por qué llegaron justo a tiempo.**_

—Por lo que veo ya llegaron, y Justo a tiempo para comenzar a preparar la cena de Navidad va a ser una excelente cena Vamos a darle agradecimiento a Dios por permitirnos celebrar una cena navideña más, comentaron los padres de ambos chicos felices de compartir estás fechas tan importante para todos en el mundo.

—Bien tuvimos muchas diversión y también pudimos, hacer las compras de la lista justo a tiempo. Ahora si nos disculpan nos retiramos a descansar hoy ha sido un día muy movido para nosotros comentó, Kim a los adultos de la casa y sus invitados, ellos solamente asistieron en señal de afirmación.

—Bien chicos se han ganado un buen descanso pero faltando, una media hora antes les vamos avisar, para que vengan a poner la mesa para poder comer la cena de Navidad. Después de todo ya formamos parte de una familia y se puede considerar, cómo tradición familiar, terminó por decir la madre de Kim a la pareja.

—Entendido mamá nos llamas cuando se, aproxima la hora de servir la comida. Y recuerden que mañana se hará el amigo secreto, así que nadie haciendo trampa o si no ya se las verán conmigo, comentó Kim mientras se sentaba, a escuchar su reproductor de MP3 para relajarse un poco, pero los gemelos no estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo su hermana mayor.

—Ah no ¿Por qué no podemos intercambiar los regalos hoy mismo? Preguntó Jim a su hermana mayor.

—¿Sí por que no podemos saber que me regaló mi Santa secreto? Preguntó muy enojado.

— Por que se supone que los regalos, se deben de abrir el día de Navidad o sea el 25 de Diciembre debemos, de respetar esa tradición niños además recuerden que el verdadero significado de la Navidad no es recibir es dar y ese es el verdadero significado de la Navidad comentó, Kim a sus hermanos gemelos dejando a todos sorprendidos pero orgullosos.

—Niños su hermana tiene mucha razón, es mejor dar que recibir comentó la madre de Kim a sus gemelos.

—Entendemos nos esperamos hasta mañana, no hay ningún problema comentaron los niños genios a su mamá y, hermana mayor.

Faltan 10 segundos para la Navidad, quién me ayuda a contar.

 _ **10,09,08,07,06,05,04,03,02 y 01 ¡Feliz Navidad! Gritaron todos los presentes.**_

—Bueno familia Posible y imparable que está cena de, Navidad que tenemos ahora sean muchas más para en el futuro, siempre estaremos para apoyarnos en el uno del otro, dijeron ambas familias y sus novios estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que pensaba de ellos , y ellos estaban muy orgullosos de lo que sus padres les inculcaron esos valores para poder hacer lo correcto, ellos solamente están poniendo en práctica lo aprendido.

 _Después del brindis de feliz Navidad se pusieron un rato a platicar planes en el futuro. Los dos chicos querían venir a estudiar a donde les mandaran a hacerlo, Ron y Kim querían estudiar la misma carrera los padres estaban sorprendidos, pero sin dudas los apoyarían fuese lo que ellos decidieran que hacer ya pasado el tiempo a eso 1: 30Am, ya era muy tarde y todos decidieron que ya era hora de irse a la cama a descansar._

— Bueno chicos yo creo que ya es hora de irse, a la cama porque ya es muy tarde mañana es un nuevo día bueno en unas, horas va amanecer y como mañana, no hay clases pueden descansar tiempo que ustedes quieran ya saben ustedes a, dónde van a venir hace, falta que lo estemos diciendo Solamente le queremos decirles que tengan, cuidado sí hacen algo fuera de lo normal créanme que nos daremos y que tengan, muy buenas noches, comentaron los padres de Kim y Ron.

— caray ya ni siquiera confian en nosotros, eso no es justo pero sí Y tienen razón de que se preocupen por nosotros, pero ya lo sabemos y no haremos nada de lo que nos podamos arrepentir. Así es que si tiene un voto de confianza por favor denos el beneficio de la duda y no se preocupen qué no haremos nada de lo que se puedan decepcionar de nosotros, comentaron los dos chicos partes irte a la cama a dormir una siesta bien merecida.

—Y creemos en ustedes ¿Pero sin embargo Rufus puedes vigilar los por favor? Preguntó el padre de Ron.

 _El Ratopín emocionado levantó la mano, haciendo el saludo al estilo militar en señal de afirmación, para después hablar._

—¡Booyah! Estoy a cargo, habló Rufus siguiendo a la pareja a su cuarto.

 _A la mañana siguiente a eso de las 09:00 am todos estaban ya levantandose para ir a desayunar._

—Chicos es hora del desayunar vamos a comer para, abrir los obsequió de nuestro Santa secreto, comentó la madre de Kim a los chicos que venían bajando las escaleras y al oír esas, palabras Mágicas se apresuraron a desayunar. Y de pasó abrir los obsequios.

—Ya vamos mamá señora Ann comentaron, los cuatros a la madre de Kimberly. Al tiempo después llegaron los padres de Ron saludaron a los presentes. Rufus estaba terminando de devorarse su panqueque y cuando él terminó de comérselo su dueño le habló a él.

—Bien compañero es momento el que todo estábamos, esperando es momento de abrir los regalos de nuestro Santa secreto, comentó Ron a su mejor amigo, Kim no evitó sonreír al ver la felicidad del Ratopin, y él nombrado susurró.

—¡Booyah! Comentó el Ratopín muy emocionado, con la idea de que le van a regalar.

—Supongo que es hora de abrir los regalos ¿No? Preguntaron Ron y Kim a la vez .

—Genial Tim vamos a abrir los regalos comentó, Jim a su hermano gemelo.

—Super ya queremos que regaló nos tocará a nosotros Jim comentó, Tim igualmente de emocionado que su hermano gemelo.

—Calma niños ya vamos a abrir los regalos de Navidad comentó, la madre de Kim a los demás.

 _ **Dicho esto se dirigieron al árbol para poder abrir los, regalos de Navidad todos estaban de acuerdo que está sería una Navidad muy diferentes a la que, han celebrado anteriormente ellos presentian que sería la mejor Fiesta de Navidad jamás celebrada antes.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo: 1 Nos leemos en el capítulo número 2 pronto.**_

 _ **¿Quiero saber que regalos útiles pueden tener Kim, su familia. Además de que regalos útiles se le daría a Ron y su familia espero sus comentarios gracias, por leer está historia.**_

 _ **Nota de Autor: Espero que les guste mi primer fanfic de Kimposible, quiero saber sus comentarios a ver si les gustó está nueva historia, y no se preocupen chicos, pronto actualizaré mis otras historias sólo tengamos un poco de paciencia.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen de portada a Disney la imagen únicamente, se usará para ilustrar la portada del fic y nada más.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018**_

 _ **Fuera~.**_

 _ **Total, De Palabras Editadas**_

 _ **Total, de Palabras editadas: 2555 Palabras escritas**_


	2. Capítulo: 2 Una Ca ¿El fin de Kim y Ron?

_**PokeshippingFun2018**_

 _ **Presenta:**_

 _ **Capítulo: 2**_

 _ **Una cita arruinada ¿El final de la relación de Kim y Ron?**_

 _ **Haciendo caso a las sugerencias a unos amigos, es cómo haré el capítulo 2 de está historia como reaccionará Kim posible y Ron Imparable cuando los hermanos de Kim les arruine su cita tan esperada preciada, por ambos sin más preámbulos iniciamos la historia, les recuerdo que está serie es de Disney.**_

 _ **Todos los presentes estaban muy felices, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que se habían obsequiado en uno al otro, e igualmente sucedió con los demás ya que todos recibieron regalos útiles, La Señora Posible recibió unos audífonos Bluetooth para atender, llamadas y escuchar Música, El Señor Posible un guía y un vídeo para aprender Artes marciales, para estar preparados y defenderse Ron Recibió un reproductor de Mp3 y Mp4 con comunicación, con además de puertos infrarrojo y Bluetooth. Kim recibió un nuevo Kimmunicador , con todo incorporado. Rufus recibió un Mp3 parecido al Ron, los gemelos recibieron un par de Drones, y los padres de Ron recibieron un par reproductores, de música y de vídeo. Todos los demás están felices por sus obsequios. Y los chicos estaban oyendo los planes a futuro de su hermana Kim su novio ellos decidieron poner atención a sus planes, los gemelos sin dudas tienen algo en mente, y no era nada bueno pobre de ellos dos.**_

—Entonces escuchaste lo que nuestras hermanita Kim, está preparando para su novío, dijo el a su hermano gemelo entonces una idea loca se le cruzaron por, su cabeza a ambos chicos saberlo todo, que no sabe es que ese sería su punto de quiebre para que el amor les toque sus corazones muy fuertemente, el amor duele y mucho.

—Fuerte y claro, hermano pienso que debemos de actuar con mucha cautela. Sí queremos que seamos descubiertos en el proceso y eso sería contraproducente para nosotros ya que nos podría ir muy mal y tendríamos serios problemas con mamá y papá se dan cuenta y nos descubren ten en que de está no saldríamos vivos, comentó Tim a Jim preocupado por su plan si les iba a salir bien.

 _Por otra parte._

—Amor tenemos que tener mucho, cuidado con lo nuestro, dijo Ron en un tono más serio de lo normal a su novia, y ella comprendió lo que su novio le quiso decir.

—No lo sé Ron pero presiento, que hay personas que, nos quieren ver juntos y tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas para que podamos salir adelante y, no dejar que la gente sin sentimientos nos separé, comentó Kim a su novio.

 _En ese momento estaba la mamá de los gemelos y de Kim, y ella les da una clara advertencia a sus hijos se las vería con ella._

—Chicossí yo me entero de que ustedes se encargan de, arruinar la cita de su hermana mayor y Ron pasarán dos meses y medios castigados así piensen bien lo que van a hacer antes de meterse en serios problemas con su hermana y Ron comentó su, madre a sus dos hijos menores. Provocando que tragarse fuerte debido a su tonalidad sería y enojada.

—Tsk en serio piensas mamá que nosotros haremos algo como así, comentó Tim. Quiero decir mamá sólo hace mucho drama y nada de acción así que, Relájate mamá no haremos nada de eso. Así hermano vamos a realizar está operación y te aseguró que todo saldrá bien no hay nada de que preocuparse, terminó de comentar a su otro gemelo que al final pudo, convencer a su cómplice compañero de aventuras.

—Ja no te preocupes esto lo vamos a mantener en secreto comentó, Jim a su hermano gemelo y este solamente asintió en señal de estar acuerdo con, su plan para sabotarle la cita a su adorada pero neecía hermana mayor.

—Si tu lo crees que no nos pasará nada me uno a tu plan hermano, comentó Tim. Además quiero ver la cara que pondrán Ron y Kim cuando se den cuenta de que les arruinamos su cita comentó, Jim a su gemelo que estaba muy gustoso de su idea.

 _Mientras tanto vemos alguien tramando algo contra Kim y Ron._

 _Es momento de que ellos terminen su relación, para así Ron pueda ser mi novio y de nadie más si no es mío no es de nadie prepárate Kimposible vas a perder, tu Ron y yo te daré tu golpe de gracia te pienso humillar en frente de él vas a llorar como una niña cuando le quitan un dulce, terminó de decir una chica como de su edad._

— entonces jefa es hora de iniciar el plan para separar, a Kim de Ron. ¿Pero como vas a lograr eso preguntó su secuelas.

—Ah eso es fácil vamos a prueba falsas para incriminar a Ron, y así Kim no le creerá y terminé con él de una vez y para siempre, para que el sólo quedé para mí para yo consolarlo y para irlo conquistando poco a poco, para después él terminé de humillarla a la que fue su ex novia por no creerle. Ya qui ero ver su momento cuando esté sufriendo por penas de amor por no haberle creído, cuando le dijo que todas las pruebas eran falsas y Kim quedará sufriendo y destruida para siempre comentó la chica malvada a su secuas.

 _Por otra parte._

 _Por otro lado había otra chica, que tenía un presentimiento, de que algo estaban haciendo a Kim y a Ron por ende la desconocida decidió ponerse manos a la obra de por sí ellosy, han hecho mucho por Middleton es hora de ayudarlos, dijo ella antes de ir al Aeropuerto a comprar unos boletos de avión para nuestros héroes, dijo para ella misma._

—Hola Señorita me podría ser tan amable, en venderme dos tiquetes de avión a diferentes países pero que tengan que hacer una escala en Francia, comentó la chica.

—Sí claro tenemos escalas a Francia ¿Anda los documentos? Preguntó la agente de viajes es para poderle hacerle el trámite de una vez, tenemos uno que sale antes y llega una hora que el otro solo que cuesta un poco más, dijo la encargada de venderle los boletos.

—Sí no importa cuanto cuesta lo importante aquí es que se vean en el mismo lugar no importa quién llegue primero pero no se preocupe, yo le aviso a los chicos, que tienen que viajar a España y a Italia, pero que harán una pequeña escala en Francia para que así se puedan reencontrarse no tolero lo que les quieren hacer a ellos son tan buenos que la verdad no es justo pero no diga ni una palabra a nadie sobre de lo que comenté, le dijo a la chica encargada de hacer los boletos para salir al país, era tiempo de salvar a esté futuro matrimonio ahora las personas americanas pueden casarse en Francia, y cuando regresan a su país de origen pueden continuar casados por que han llegado a un acuerdo para aparecer casados en s país origen por los mutuos acuerdos logrados, para así puedan tener una familia y puedan regresar y prepararlos para la siguiente generación de agentes, secretos, se dijo para ella misma a ver que sucederá, con ellos dos.

 _Con los hermanos gemelos de Kimposible._

 _Los chicos ya se estaban preparando para, iniciar su operación «Arruinar la cita de su hermana mayor» y de su pareja ya los chicos estaban listos para iniciar su plan, en acción ellos estaban en guarida haciendo los últimos retoques, estaban revisando que todo lo que iban a ocupar estuviera en orden. Ellos esperarán el momento indicado para iniciar su broma, lo que no sabían es las cosas les saldrían mal, pero sí lograrían su objetivo principal pero también eso les traerá serías consecuencias por se darán cuenta, de lo que hicieron y nadie tendrá piedad sobre ellos. Una vez revisado eso dieron por terminado por ahora sus planes solamente se dedicaron, a hacer otras actividades como son tan Unidos y para no levantar sospechas hicieron otras cosas para disimular su plan en contra de su hermana._

—Muy parece que ya hemos terminado con lo que tenemos, que llevar vamos a ver cómo nos sale está bromita, que le haremos a nuestra hermanita. Sé que se pondrá muy enojada con nosotros pero valdrá la pena pero si nos descubre mamá que espero que, no sea así nos va a ir muy mal pero en fin esperemos, que no pase la verdad Ron es un buen chico pero debemos de arruinarles su momento romántico, Ew hasta me da algo hablar de amor. El «amor» es una pérdida de tiempo, comentó Jim a su hermano gemelo. Moraleja nunca hables mal del «Amor» por que esté sentimiento te puede encontrar y atraparte tan fuerte que no podrás salir de el tan fácilmente, sólo te dejará en paz cuando encuentres a tu media naranja.

—Bien suena para mi debemos asegurarnos de que, nos salga muy bien todo y no dejar ninguna evidencia de que nosotros habíamos planeado todo, esto en contra de nuestra propia hermana mayor. Además pienso que el amor es una gran pérdida de tiempo, y que nosotros nunca nos vamos a enamorar de alguna chica, en el futuro eso de citas chicas no está en nuestros planes ni para ahora, ni para un futuro, seremos tu y yo y nadie más compañero el amor no está en nuestros planes por un buen tiempo comentó, Jim a su hermano gemelo. Lo que no saben es que por más que niegues en "Enamorarte" siempre caeras en las redes del «Amor». Por negarlo ya que es un sentimiento puro y bueno, el amor no daña, no miente, no destruye, no genera envidia. Pero en cambio el amor es: perdona, une personas, es capaz de perdonar, además que genera vida y además es un símbolo de unión y de amor.

 _En ese momento se escucha una voz._

—Chicos todo está bien últimamente, los notó muy quietos. ¿ No estarán tramando sabotear la cita de su hermana con Ron verdad? Preguntó su madre preocupada por ellos ya que tenían, rato de no salir de su guarida.

—Ah mamá No te preocupes todo está bien mintió, Jim a su madre.

—¿De verdad? No están mintiendo, dijo su madre.

—No mamá no te estamos mintiendo, dijo Tim a su madre.

—Está bien ahí de ustedes sí me entero que le hicieron una, travesura a su hermana en su cita pobre de ustedes comentó la señora Anne Posible a sus hijos.

—No te preocupes mamá, dijeron sus hijos.

—Bien espero que digan la verdad, dijo su madre para irse.

—Uff de la que nos salvamos, dijeron ambos a la vez.

 _Minutos antes de la cita en la casa de Kim._

—Ron y Kim se encuentra en la casa de sus futuros, suegros el chico de pelo rubio vino por su chica y le dijo a los padres de su amada que no se preocupen por ella que el le traerá a su hija sana y salva y a la hora que acordaron comentó Ron, a los padres de Kim.

—No hay problemas muchacho sólo diviertase, pero no se sobrepase, les advirtió el padre de Kim a Ron.

—No hay problemas James así será, habló Ron antes de irse con su novia.

 _Los chicos iba de las manos agarradas hablando de lo que han pasado, juntos todo esté tiempo pero Ron nota a Kim más extraña de lo normal, por lo que decidió preguntarle que estaba pasandole a ella, pensó Ron para si mismo._

—Bien Kim tu no me engañas ¿Que te está pasando ahora? Preguntó Ron a su novia.

—Verás Ron tengo miedo que personas envidiosas, de nosotros quieran arruinar nuestra relación, comentó Kim Ron solamente asintió, en señal de entendimiento.

—Oh Cariño sí eso llegase a pasar, debemos de saber actuar muy convincentes ya que así podremos vivir en paz me entiendes verdad «nena» tendríamos que separarnos, pero nos reuniaramos en algún punto nos volveremos a ver para vivir lo nuestro en paz pero habrá que, dejarle una nota explicándoles, los motivos de nuestra supuesta "Ruptura en nuestra relación" debemos de ser los mejores actores para, proteger nuestra relación, comentó Ron muy maduro de si mismo.

—Debo de decirte que me sorprende tu actitud, pero la comparto contigo si debemos de proteger nuestro amor, a toda costa pero no se tengo un gran presentimiento de que alguien cercano mío me va traicionar me va doler pero más vale estar preparados por sí algo cómo lo que tu dices, va a suceder, comentó Kim.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo KP es mejor, estar prevenidos que lamentar, comentó Ron a su novia.

 _En ese momento la pareja llegó, al restaurante Español que les recomendó Félix el mejor amigo de Ron pero lo que no sabían lo que pasará ahora, en dónde marcará el inicio del ¿Principio del Fin?._

—Señorita que desea ordenar, comentó el mesero.

—Sí yo quiero un pollo asado, con ensalada, aderezo liviano y vaso de agua.

—¿Y usted señor? Preguntó el Chef.

—Yo quiero… fue hablando Ron cuando fue interrumpido tan abruptamente por algo algún ruido extraño que escucharon.

 _Let's do It! That Start Show!_

—Hay humo saliendo de la cocina comentó, uno de los comensales.

Los gemelos llegaron al restaurante adentro, de la cocina y quisieron a ayudar al chef con unos de sus experimentos alocados lo pusieron a operar todo va bien o eso pensaban, ellos pero de repente, se descontrola y comienza, a hacer mucho ruido alboroto además de pasar por encima de los comensales, y por ende los dos se enojan pero por extraño que sea los dos reciben con extraño mensaje diciéndoles a Kim, y Ron que se peleen para sea creíble su separación. Y ambos vieron a los gemelos como diciéndoles de está no saldrán vivos.

—Apaguen este Dron por favor, que va a salir lastimandome, o lastimando a alguien más comentó un señor con más edad.

—Tratamos pero no podemos hacerlo apagarlo, comentaron los dos gemelos.

—Oh genial tus hermanos arruinaron nuestra cita, comentó Ron a todavía novia.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre que vas a culparme de lo que mis hermanos hicieron, pues si es así entonces rompemos nuestra relación, terminó de decir la chica herida al decir algo que no quería decir para agarrar sus cosas y irse.

—Sí es eso que quieres que hagamos, entonces lo ¡Haré! ¡Rompemos Kimposible! Dijo Ron tirando veneno pero en realidad no desea decir esas palabras que fueron un Dardo para ambos chicos a la no sin antes decirles a los gemelos.

—You're Busted, comentaron ambos, y se retiraron dejando la paga y la propina en la mesa.

 _Los gemelos tragaron fuerte, y dijeron._

—Estamos en graves problemas, dijo Tim.

—Eso no te lo discuto, comentó Jim a su hermano.

 _En el restaurante había alguien viendo todo lo ocurrido y procedió, a llamar a su jefe y avisarle de la situación actual de la ¿ex pareja?._

—Misión cumplida jefa hemos logrado el objetivo principal, de poderlos separarlos para siempre ahora ya no tendrá nada de que preocuparse, ahora tu tendrás a Ron para consultarlo cuando regreses de Europa, tienes que ser rápido antes de que empiece a sospechar de lo que hemos planeado le dijo, su secuas a su compinche y ella reaccionó muy enojada con su secuas y le dijo.

—Mira no tienes nada que advertirme yo haré, las cosas a mi modo y verás de cómo te equivocas me encargaré de ti después pero primero debo de ir a esperarlo en el país en dónde va a estudiar, comentó la villana para después terminar la villana.

 _Más tarde en la casa de los Posibles._

—Chicos están castigados, me engañaron, y eso no se los voy a perdonar comentó Ann a sus hijos gemelos, ¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa? Pregunto su madre.

—Lo sentimos mucho mamá no sé que podamos, hacer para remediar esto comentaron, los dos gemelos muy avergonzados de sus acciones.

—No hay nada de lo que puedan hacer, o no el daño a tu hermana ya se lo hicieron pero que estaban pensando ustedes dos, dijo su madre exasperadamente.

—No lo sabemos mamá discúlpanos sí, dijeron ambos.

—No hay perdón para ustedes chicos, ahora están castigados vayan a su cuarto y hoy no almorzaran, dijo Ann muy enojada.

—Pero mamá…

—Pero nada chicos después hablamos con su padre de esto, dijo Ann antes de seguir con su deberes del hogar antes de volverse ir al hospital.

—La hicimos gorda Jim comentó, Tim. No pensé que esto se revelaría así de rápido estamos perdidos y atrapados sin ningún callejón sin salida.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo dijo, Jim pero nuestras, acciones traen consecuencias y la estamos pagando y en grandes proporciones, épicas, terminó de comentar Jim a Tim.

 _Mientras tanto en otra parte._

—Señorita ¿Quiero saber si existe la posibilidad de hacer un traslado, de dos jóvenes a otra universidad en París? Preguntó la joven chica a unos de los encargadas de hacer traslados.

—Déjame averiguar y te aviso, comentó la encargada a la señorita.

—El sistema me indica que efectivamente, se puede hacer dos intercambios a una misma universidad para las próximas 48 horas. Las personas que se benefician de ese intercambio deberán de firmar los documentos además en la universidad que aplicaron el cambio o sea aquí firmaran esos papeles, y además he de decirles que estudiarán aquí la misma, carrera que habían elegido con anterioridad, le anunció la recepcionista.

—Genial quiero hacer el intercambio de estás dos personas que vienen, para este país próximamente en unas 12 horas, comentó la chica dándole los datos de Kim y Ron minutos después completar el formulario la recepcionista le avisó a ella

—Bien el proceso fue aceptado por el sistema, nuestro sistema procederá a mandarles a ambos un correo electrónico para notificarles de su nueva sede de estudios, le dijo la recepcionista a la chica.

—Gracias, por la ayuda, ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacer otras diligencias, comentó la chica a la recepcionista.

—Gracias a ti que pases un buen día.

 _En la casa de los Posibles y Imparables Aparecieron dos sobres sellados, que dicen lo siguiente, más tarde cerca la hora de la cena, ese día a Ann no tenía que hacer guardia y regreso temprano y invito a los padres de Ron a comer eran las 5:30PM_

 _ **Sus hijos casi fueron separados por personas, que no quieren que estén juntos es por eso que hemos hecho todo posible que tomen aviones a diferentes países pero que hagan una escala por Francia para que puedan iniciar su nueva vida ahí, su vuelo salió a las 4:30 PM y para hayan cuando ya la hayan leído la carta ellos ya no estarán aquí, ya se habrán ido a su destino.**_

 _ **Fin de la carta.**_

 _Ambas familias estaban en Shock._

—Ahora sabemos lo que realmente pasó dijeron, ambas familia.

—Buena suerte Ron y Kim la van a necesitar mucho en Paris Francia, comentaron sus padres. Los gemelos quedaron con la mandíbula en el piso, al enterarse de lo que paso. ¿Sí piensan que los van a perdonar muy fácilmente después de lo que con ellos? Están muy equivocados.

—Hermano no la vamos a tener muy fácil, comentó Jim a su hermano.

—Tienes toda la razón, después de todo nosotros lo provocamos, comento Tim a su hermano gemelo.

 _ **El amor verdadero siempre saldrá adelante, sí siempre están dispuestos a sacrificar todo en el nombre del Amor, no importa cuántas veces, quieran intentar destruir una relación sólida y de excelente comunicación, entre ambos es la arma más poderosa que podrá derribar cuálquie barrera cualquier obstáculo, que el destino les ponga en su camino ellos lo afrontarán sin ninguna duda alguna, y por su felicidad y la de sus seres queridos lucharán hasta el final como lo que, son una pareja Unida y sólida.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo: 2 Nos vemos en el capítulo 3. El 12/12/2018.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2018~.**_

 _ **Presentó: Una cita arruinada ¿Es el fin de la relación de Kim y Ron?**_

 _ **Descargo: Kimposible no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a los creadores de la serie animada, yo sólo soy el dueño de está historia.**_

 _ **Nota de Autor: Espero que les guste mi segundo anfic y segundo capítulo de Kimposible quiero saber sus comentarios a ver si les gustó está nueva historia, y no se preocupen chicos pronto actualizaré mis otras historias sólo tengamos un poco de paciencia.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen de portada a Disney la imagen únicamente se usará para ilustrar la portada del fic y nada más.**_

 _ **Reeditado: 28 de noviembre del 2018.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018**_

 _ **Fuera~.**_

 _ **Tota de palabras editadas:**_

 _ **Palabras escritas en este capítulo: 3'248 palabras.**_


	3. Capítulo: 3 en el tiempo y Prta de Matri

_**PokeshippingFun2018**_

 _ **Presenta:**_

 _ **Capítulo: 3**_

 _ **Salto en el tiempo y Propuesta de Matrimonio.**_

 _ **Caricaturas:**_

 _ **Kimposible**_

 _ **Pareja:**_

 _ **Kim posible y Ron Imparable.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a mi tercer capítulo de esté fic espero que, les guste mucho cómo a mi me gustó escribirlo quiero decirles que me encuentro trabajando en una traducción que pronto se las enseñaré a todos ustedes mis lectores sin más preámbulos iniciamos este nuevo capítulo, compañeros.**_

 _ **Let's go to play.**_

 _Los chicos estaban hablando con sus padres, al respecto como era en su juventud y ellos les dijeron que eran los los mejores agentes investigando casos que les solicitaban investigar y ustedes saben que nosotros aún tomamos casos para investigar, dijeron sus padres a sus hijos._

—Ustedes saben que nosotros somos el equipo Posible. Y hemos tenido muchas aventuras para poder salvar al mundo de la extinción del mismo, comentaron losq padres a sus hijos ambos chicos, estaban muy sorprendidos de lo que hacían sus padres y además estaban muy orgulloso de ellos dos, y luego dijeron algo que los sorprendería y mucho.

—Genial nosotros queremos ser como, ustedes y tener nuestro propio centro de espionaje además queremos ser la próxima generación quién cuide al planeta de todo tipo de invasión alienígena o cosas, así como lo hicieron ustedes, comentaron los dos niños a la vez.

—Sí mi hermana tiene mucha razón. Queremos ser los mejores en lo que sabemos hacer de hecho nosotros heredamos lo mejor de ustedes pero queremos ir a conocerlos cuando ustedes son más jóvenes comprendemos el riesgo que eso implica que si algo hacemos mal tendríamos serías, consecuencias y asistiremos ese riesgo pero queremos conocerlos, a ustedes más jóvenes, comentaron sus hijos a sus padres.

Está bien si saben el riesgo que todos corremos, en visitar nuestro pasado son libre de hacerlo pero deberán de pedirle a Wade una máquina del tiempo. Para que así puedan visitar a nuestros otros yo en el tiempo pero, repito tengan mucho cuidado con lo que hacen por que eso generaría graves consecuencias peligrosas en ambos tiempos, les advirtieron sus padres a los niños.

—Lo entendemos y cualquier cosa que pueda, ocurrir nosotros mismos vamos a arreglar cualquier flujo en el espacio tiempo, sin importar lo que pasé. Quiero que ustedes dos confíe en nosotros que haremos este viaje lo que esté a nuestro alcance para que todo resulte según lo hemos planeado, comentaron ambos chicos a la vez.

—Bien en ese caso, pueden buscarnos en París Francia, y Middleton Colorado. Hubieron personas que trataron, a toda costa impedir de que fuéramos muy felices por eso nos fuimos de nuestro hogar, pero a pesar de eso hay personas muy buenas que nos ayudaron a que nuestra felicidad fuese completa, comentaron los padres ambos chicos suspiraron como sí estuvieran enamorados.

 _ **Entonces los niños decidieron que Wade les hiciera una máquina del tiempo para que así poder saber más de sus padres, y él convencido por ellos decidió hacercelas y también les advirtió del peligro de alterar lo que en el pasado tiene repercusiones en el futuro, entonces todos se pusieron manos a las obras, para construir una máquina capaz de viajar en el tiempo para que los lleve a su destino que ustedes desean ir.**_

—Bueno veo que no nos falta mucho para poder terminar la construcción de la máquina del tiempo está máquina va estar bien equipada con lo ultimo en tecnología para que puedan cumplir sus objetivos primordiales.

—Bien eso es lo importante tenemos que tener la lista de aquí a un mes para que así nosotros podamos ir a conocer nuestros padres claro hemos tomar ciertas medidas de seguridad para que el viaje no se convierta en una pesadilla tanto para nosotros como para nuestros padres porque la verdad nosotros amamos mucho a nuestros papás y no queremos separarnos de ellos porque la verdad eso nos dolerá mucho, comentaron los chicos a lo presentes.

— Eso es bueno que tengan conciencia de sus, actos eso demuestra que ustedes son maduros al igual que sus padres saben los riesgos, que van a tomar y están tomando prevenciones de la que nada malo hace a ellos y a ustedes les digan así van por buen camino Espero que pronto puedan recibir, todo el entrenamiento posible para que se 1 hacer parte de nuestro equipo para luchar contra el mal en algún futuro, comentó Wade a los niños.

— Por eso no te preocupes wade porque nosotros tenemos, planeado reunirnos aquí formar parte de esta organización pero, por ahora no vemos primero completar esta misión para ver cómo eran papá y mamá cuando, eran más jóvenes queremos conocerlos ver quién ciones hacía ver su vida en acción cuándo eran simplemente dos agentes Por decirlo así pero también era muy, buenos amigos y gracias a eso nosotros estamos aquí nosotros nacimos y se nos debemos a nuestros padres, comentó los adolescentes.

— Eso es bueno escuchar de ustedes, que han estado tomando provisiones más tarde iremos a ver que como les, va con la construcción de la máquina del tiempo que prácticamente tiene, todo por si algo llegase a ocurrir mientras que estén por aquí, tratando de que no descubrieran, lo que uno estaba armando la felicidad y la amistad que tanto Misty y yo sentimos es una adrenalina que es potente para que nuestros equipos no sufra por algo en que no repercuta, que no sea nuestra ideas.

 _ **Tiempo presente:**_

 _ **Los novios estaban muy felices juntos, pero un poco tristes por que no están juntos a su familia pero comprenden que aquí estarían mejor, ya que tienen su futuro juntos pero pronto esperan volver a su país de origen, pero ambos estaban pensando que deberían de hacer una distracción para que Monique piense, que estén en lugares diferentes para que no sospechara de la trampa que habían planeado todos para ayudarlos a escapar de Middleton sin que sospechara de nada y de nadie. Además cierto chico rubio estaba preparando algo especial para el tercer año de aniversario de novios «él definitivamente está listo para dar, el segundo paso tan importante en su relación». Con su mejor amiga y Novia Kimposible.**_

— yo creo que debemos de hablar, con Wade para explicarle nuestro plan Por si quiere Investigar si nosotros estamos juntos O estamos en dónde, se supone que deberíamos de estar, comentó Kim a su novio.

—Tienes mucha razón no sabemos que estaría planeado Monique, y es por eso hablar con nuestro genio para que él te a una manera de cómo distraerla, para que piense que nosotros estamos separados y escribiendo en cada uno de nuestros lugares para que piense que en verdad estemos enojados y no nos moleste y nos dejen en paz por lo momento porque después le vamos a dar su sorpresa y vaya sorpresa que se va a dar cuando nos vean juntos y casados, dijo Ron a su novia.

 _ **En Middleton.**_

— al fin pude separar a esa parejita vamos a ver si mí, Roncito no se va a resistir a mis encantos. Pronto iré a ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo de, ellos y me hace una trampa porque me vengare y, Mi Venganza va a ser dulce y amarga la vez dulce para mí y amarga para ellos por que conmigo nadie juega nadie, comentó la chica.

 _Lo que no sabía la chica es que pronto iba a ver que sus, planes iban a fracasar sin importar lo que quería hacer no lo van a poder separar. A ellos dos por que definitivamente porque su amor es verdaderamente fuerte e inquebrantable, por qué confían en si mismos en el amor prueba de ello han sido sus constantes años de ser amistad, constante años de confianza en ellos dos por que la confianza es la base de una relación fuerte, y estable sabe que yo no le haría daño a ellos mismos y Por ende en confían bien, de uno del otro sin importar que siempre confiaran en ellos mismos lo que saben que no, sienten saben que te dicen la verdad con sólo mirar sé que dicen estás con estás, mintiendo ellos se leen como sí fuesen páginas de algún libro o diario._

 _ **En el futuro.**_

 _ **Vemos que los chicos y el genio estaban terminando, ya de armar la máquina del tiempo para iniciar su viaje a la época en donde sus padres, eran más jóvenes la verdad que ellos dos estaban muy emocionados con ver lo que sus padres hacían en esa época Pero saben el riesgo en lo que se puede meter Si algo sale mal, y deberán arreglarlo para que no ocurra nada en el tiempo y espacio para qué tanto en el futuro, o en el presente sea alterado bueno prácticamente ya los chicos están apunto de partir sólo, están haciendo unos chequeos de rutina para ya partir hacia la, otra época en donde padre Son ya novios.**_

—Okay chicos ya llegó el momento de iniciar todo,vvamos a iniciar las pruebas antes de poder arrancar la nave y pueda iniciar su viaje les recuerdo que su viaje arranca a partir de mañana para que sí podamos tener Alice y la el tiempo para que no haya ningún contratiempo la máquina trae por sí misma toda la información acerca del presente pasado y futuro y si hay problema en las líneas del tiempo esta trae soluciones para arreglar tipos de problema que se podría encontrar en su camino hacia su recorrido, comentó Wade a los hijos de Kim y Ron.

—Eso no te lo discuto compañero ya iremos, preparándonos para lo que nos depara el destino si tenemos que arreglar algo que hicimos mal. Lo haremos Porque queremos un futuro frente nuestros padres, lucharemos por eso y futuro juntos porque así es más fácil luchar y no darse por vencido porque si, te das por vencido Hasta aquí llegaste con tus sueños y esperanzas. Ya no lo verás alcanzar tus metas con tanta dedicación y esfuerzo has querido llegar, tan lejos para verlo reflejado alcanzando todas tus metas y Eso incluye tener una gran, familia con la persona que uno ama con todo su corazón, dijo la menor a sus amigos.

 _A la mañana siguiente:_

—Todo está listo, Wade dijeron los dos ocupantes de la máquina del tiempo.

—Buena suerte Xavier y Mónica comentó, Wade a los chicos, los dos hermanos levantan sus dpulgares en señal de afirmación.

 _ **Tiempo presente:**_

 _ **Así los dos se acercan y comparten un tierno y hermoso beso para luego ir a su habitación para alistarse para el Picnic eso sería el inició para la sorpresa para su hermosa Kim y él esperaba que le gustara mucho su sorpresa y además sería más feliz sí ella le dijera el Sí de su amada. Pelirroja a la que ama con todo su ser, y no le importaban que fueran mirados por la multitud del publico luego de eso se fueron yendo muy emocionados para alistarse para el gran día, que será un gran cambio en sus vidas, ambos Iván en un bote en medio del lago y ellos dos Tallaron un corazón con sus iniciales.**_

—Bien Kim voy directo al grano yo te he conocido desde los 4 años has sido mi mejor amiga, mi novia, la futura madre de mis hijos lo que quiero decir es que te amo e harías el gran honor de ser mi esposa, mi compañera, mi confidente, mi mentora mi compañera, y por eso me gustaría saber tu respuesta amor de verdad me gustaría que te casaras conmigo, dijo el actor Pokemon.

—Kim estaba muy sorprendida al saber la sorpresa que le había preparado su novio a ella pero no contesto a su pregunta debido a la gran sorpresa y cómo no le dijo nada pensó que era una negación, y luego reaccionó y le dijo.

—No Ron, espera yo si quiero casarme contigo lo que pasa es que me quede sorprendida por la pregunta, nada me haría el honor de ser la señora Imparable, disculpame una vez más amor no quise que pensarás de que no quería casarme contigo estoy más que feliz, me haz hecho la chica más feliz del mundo.

—¿De verdad amor? ¿Cierto que quieres casarte? Preguntó Ron un poco sorprendido al ver la reacción de su novia pero al verla a los ojos vio que ella le estaba diciendo la verdad y no espero y la besó y ella sin dudarlo le correspondió rápido y ella no le dijo nada por que el supo que él era el chico de su vida y ella enseguida se dio cuenta que el tenía sentimiento.

—Me Haz hecho el chico más afortunado, de tenerte a mi lado.

—Soy la chica más afortunada por tenerte a mi lado, yo te amo mucho mi amor dijo, Kim a su novio.

—Yo también soy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado, te amo mucho mi amor y gracias por estar a mi lado.

—No hay de que amor, comentó Kim.

 _Momentos antes de que todo esto, ocurriera vemos a Xavier y Mónica viendo como su padre le da a su madre el anillo de compromiso, ambos chicos estaban muy felices por ellos dos y los dos decidieron acercarse y saludarlos a ambos._

—Hola mi nombre es Xavier y vengo del futuro, y ella es Mónica mi hermanita menor, comentó el chico estrechandole la mano a sus padres pero hubo una violenta corriente eléctrica recorrer sus manos.

—Eso es verdad yo me llamó Mónica y él es mi hermano mayor pero unos minutos y también vengo del futuro, comentó la chica estrechandoles su madre y también su madre sintió está corriente eléctrica, y para luego darse cuenta de algo.

—¿Ustedes son nuestros hijo? Preguntaron ambos chicos a la vez.

—Sip somos tus hijos, comentaron los dos.

 _Venimos del futuro por qué queríamos conocer, a nuestros padres de jóvenes y ver todo lo que son capaces de hacer ustedes dos, y déjenme decirles que ustedes hacen y la verdad nos gusta y cuando tengamos su edad haremos, las mismas cosas que ustedes dos hacen nosotros tenemos talentos y lo vamos a usar para él bien comentaron los dos._

—Ya les advirtieron que no pueden viajar así, en el tiempo verdad niños, comentaron ambos padres.

—No te preocupes papá nosotros venimos preparados para lo que sea, nosotros sabemos hacer muchas cosas.

—¿Así cómo que? Preguntaron los dos.

—Nosotros sabemos reparar, computadoras, cocinar y muchas cosas más dijeron ambos chicos.

 _ **Así los dos jóvenes adultos conocieron a sus hijos, que venían del futuro la verdad están muy felices de conocer a sus padres y, tendrán muchas cosas que decirle al respecto de lo que pasó porque no está en su verdadero hogar, y el porque se encuentra aquí en Francia. Más sin embargo pero ahorita Todo está tranquilo, y si cualquier problema pueda ocurrir ellos lo podrán resolver muy fácilmente Sí trabajan juntos en pareja, o más bien en equipo ya que con eso se harán las cosas más fáciles, y nada será imposible de hacer para un posible e imparable.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo número 3 Nos leemos en cuarto Capítulo después de año nuevo.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018**_

 _ **Presentó:**_

 _ **Salto en el tiempo y Propuesta de Matrimonio.**_

 _ **Descargo: Kimposible no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a los creadores de la serie animada, yo sólo soy el dueño de está historia.**_

 _ **Nota de Autor: Espero que les guste mi segundo anfic y segundo capítulo de Kimposible quiero saber sus comentarios a ver si les gustó está nueva historia, y no se preocupen chicos pronto actualizaré mis otras historias sólo tengamos un poco de paciencia.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Xavier y Mónica son de mi propiedad.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen de portada a Disney la imagen únicamente se usará para ilustrar la portada del fic y nada más.**_

 _ **Reeditado: 15 de Diciembre del 2018.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018**_

 _ **Fuera~.**_

 _ **Total de palabras editadas.**_

 _ **Palabras editadas: 2'440 palabras.**_


	4. Capítulo: 4 El castigo de hnos Posibles

_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

 _ **Presenta:**_

 _ **El camino para ser una familia**_

 _ **Capítulo: 4**_

 _ **Los Castigos de los hermanos Gemelos posible.**_

 _ **Género:**_

 _ **Caricatura.**_

 _ **Parejas Kim y Ron Tim X. Jim X.**_

 _ **Capítulo dedicado, para los hermanos de Kimposible, y los cuñados de Ron Imparable ¡Aquí los chicos tendrán que recuperar a las personas! que ellos aman por que sus potenciales parejas están enojado con ellos dos y no les hablarán si no cumplen sus peticiones.**_

 _ **Estamos en nuestra habitación castigados, sin acceder a nuestros proyectos debido a lo que le hicimos a mi hermana y a mi cuñado estaba muy mal además estaban muy molesto, con nosotros Porque arruimanos lo que era la cita de mi hermanita y Ron, y nosotros sólo queríamos jugar con ellos pero creo que se nos salió el asunto, un poco de control e hicimos cosas de la cual nos arrepentimos, de todo corazón si bien Ahora es que de una manera muy sorpresiva tuvimos las visitas de un par de gemelas no muy amistosas Por su forma, de expresión en sus caras por la cual nosotros estamos enamorado, de ellas pero con esa cara de pocos amigos es porque algo no les gustó lo que hicimos para nada, y en ese momento entran a nuestra habitación con una mirada furibunda por nuestras acciones.**_

—TIm y Jim Posible, porque jodidos se les ocurre, hacer este tipo de cosas a nuestra pareja favorita no entiendo porque, ustedes no dejan que tenga una cita normal que no pueden hacer eso, ¡chicos es tu hermana y también es tu cuñado! no debes de hacer eso, y nosotras estamos muy enojados con ustedes es más ahorita no quiero que nos, hablen nosotras aún así queremos perdonarlos pero no hacer muy fácilmente, no la van a tener fácil con nosotras no señor por eso mi hermana, les va a decir cuál es su castigo al que deberán de acatar sí o sí porque si no lo cumplen ay de, ustedes sí no lo cumplen perderían nuestra amistad para, siempre y lo que podría ser una posible relación entre nosotras con ustedes, Comentó Estrella muy enojada a los chicos.

— Así es verán ustedes están castigados, no podrán usar sus equipos tecnológicos para hacer travesuras pero. Más sin embargo lo usarán para cumplir sus misiones tal como lo hacían kim y Ron, que por culpa de ustedes están en otras universidades. Y a partir de ahora ustedes serán el equipo posible porque así lo hemos decidido, nosotras dos ya Próximamente tendrán qué ponerse al tanto de las misiones, que no ha concretado su hermana debido a sus clases en la Universidad de Francia, está es una orden de nosotras ya le avisaremos a Wade, para que los ponga al tanto para su nueva misión, comentó muy seriamente, Adriana a los chicos y estos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de las chicas, pero rápidamente se disponen a replicar a las chicas.

— En nuestra defensa diremos, que estamos muy arrepentidos, y que acataremos sus órdenes sin discusiones, y que haremos las misiones que hacían Kim y Ron en su adolescencia, además se que podemos contar con Rufus para hacer un excelente equipo como, lo eran mi hermana Ron y Rufus, comentó muy enérgicamente Tim, Estrella Clean.

—Vaya ya veo que vamos pensando igualmente, así me gusta su actitud chicos que sean responsables de sus actos, comentó Adriana Clean por la nueva actitud responsable, de los chicos y de cómo hacerle frente a lo que ella hacía en conjunto a Ron.

—Haremos cualquier cosa por emendar, nuestro errores y por la cita fallida de nuestra hermanita mayor, y su novio debemos de luchar, contra las fuerzas del mal como ella lo ha hecho siempre en conjunto a Ron, se que todo nos saldrá bien si nos proponemos hacer que todo, como un equipo las cosas nos salga muy bien.

—Muy chicos, pero para asegurarnos, de que ustedes cumplan con su castigo los vamos a supervisar cada una de sus, misiones para asegurarnos de que ustedes cumplan con su promesa. No somos ningunas ingenuas sabemos que ustedes serían capaz de hacer, cualquier cosa para así poderse salir con la suya comentaron las chicas al unísono, a sus compañeros de misiones.

—Wow estamos alucinado, con ustedes claro, que aceptamos sus condiciones para que puedan ser nuestras, compañeras y nuestras supervisoras para nuestras misiones pero, debemos de, decirles a nuestros padres de nuestra decisión además de comunicarnos, con Wade para después poder iniciar con nuestra misión, para salvar al mundo del mal.

 _ **Cuando se disponían a hablar, con sus padres sus padres de los planes ellos ya lo habían escuchado todo y no había más, que discutir ellos le dieron la autorización para pudieran efectuar sus misiones, como lo hacían Kim Ron sus padres después se despederian de ellos para que pudieran iniciar su nueva aventura cómo agentes secreto para luchar contra el mal.**_

— Bueno niños Espero que en este viaje y aprender, muchas cosas además Recuerden que tiene que luchar contra el, mal como lo hará su hermana lo ha hecho hagan a sentir orgullosa de que ella sí a poner nuestro país y por el mundo debemos de hacerla sentir orgullosa, por lo que ella ha hecho y ha logrado y siempre apoyar a pesar que ya sea en casa, sé que con ustedes nuestro país y el mundo está más tranquila para que ellos, merezcan unas merecidas vacaciones después de servir para el mundo, que lucho por mucho tiempo.

— Chicos su madre tiene mucha razón, ahora dejen muy orgullosa a su hermana Kim y su cuñado Ron para que vea la, capacidad que tienen ustedes en cumplir las misiones que se otorgan ya sea dentro, del país como afuera del mismo luchen contra sus villanos como ellos lo hicieron, para que no haya peligro y conquistar el mundo tratar de conquistar el, universo chicos sé que ustedes pueden Demuéstramelo que, son capaz demuestranle a su hermana que ella puede contar con ustedes que, a pesar de siempre meten la pata para ustedes lo primero Es la família. se que ustedes saldrán muy bien de su primera Misión.

—Muy bien es hora de llamar a wade, para que podamos iniciar con nuestra misión para detener al Doctor D, ya quiero ver cómo pondrá su cara cuándo sepa que nosotros fuimos quienes fustramos sus planes para poder conquistar todo el mundo no se recuperará fácilmente, en ese entonces se frenó en secó y pensó el chico las cosas, saben todos no podemos ir en la misma misión debemos de cuidar, a nuestra hermanita mayor, terminó por decir Tim a los demás.

—¡Caray chicas! Mi hermano tiene mucha, razón tenemos que cuidar a nuestra hermanita ya que ahora no es agente y podría ser, blanco fácil para los enemigos de mi hermanita poderle hacer algo, comentó Tim a la pandilla y está asintió de forma positiva antes el pensar del chico de los Posibles.

—Oye ¡Y yo que pensaba que eran unos idiotas! ¿Qué solamente pensaban en ustedes mismo? Pero veo que nos equivocamos nosotras con ustedes han conseguido un punto, y eso es bueno chicos vemos que se toman las cosas en serio cuando de la familia se trata, comentó Adriana.

—Claro para nosotros siempre es y será la familia primero, ante de cualquier cosa y ya tenemos decido quién irá a dónde, se encuentra Ron y Kim entonces yo y Adriana iremos a Francia, para poder protegerla a los dos pero nos tendremos que llevar a Rufo ya que él conoce muy bien París, así las cosas nos resultaría más fáciles de llevar.

—Wow otro punto para ustedes chicos, a decir verdad me sorprenden más si que lo tienen bien calculado chicos muy bien, no se hable más mañana nos Vamos y ustedes se irán al país del amor los chicos, estaban apunto de llamar a wade para comunicarle que El equipo posible está de regreso, y todos estaban de acuerdo en avisarle ah Wade esto va a ser bueno para la agencia y malo para los villanos de Kimposible.

 _ **Entonces activaron el aparato de su hermana, y llamaron a Wade para comunicarse con ellos para explicarle la situación, del por qué de llamada a la agencia para reactivar el equipo posible.**_

— Wade Tanto tiempo sin vernos queremos, decirte qué vamos a volver a reactivar el equipo posible yo Tim y estrella, queremos volver a re conformar el equipo posible para luchar contra el mal, cómo lo hacían Ron y mi hermana queremos acabar con todos los seres malignos, que están haciendo sus fechorías sin importar el dolor que pueden sufrir, las demás personas comenzaron ambos chicos, a Wade y este sólo sonrió.

— Con qué quieren volver a formar el grupo, posible pues déjeme decirle que están de suerte y los felicito por volver a reconstruir, el equipo para así volver a luchar contra la fuerza del mal que ahora han, estado formando se bien para poder llevar a cabo sus operaciones más rápido y sin que nadie los detecte ese es su nuevo método, para poder hacer, sus trabajos sin que nadie pueda hacer nada para poderlos detener a los malhechores, comentó Wade a los chicos mientras les daban sus nuevas herramientas.

— bien entonces nos vamos a preparar para, hacer nuestra primera misión queremos que esto no salga bien si debemos, luchar lo haremos juntos nosotros lo no quiero es que te separes. No quiero que nada te pase mientras que estemos combatiendo la fuerza del mal sé, que me pongo así en protector contigo porque me interesas mucho y a pesar, de lo que hemos hecho y yo me arrepiento fue con un tonto en hacer eso y me arrepiento, ahora si el daño que he hecho y tengo que repararlo para que todo vuelva, a andar en su curso normal, de nuevo, comentó Jim a su compañera de equipo.

—Awww Esto es lo más tierno que un chico, ha hecho por mí sé qué quieres protegerme pero también te puedo decir, que yo me puedo cuidar por mí misma que no te preocupes que siempre, lucharemos codo a codo para que la paz en la tierra y en el universo no se vean comprometidas vamos a tener que luchar fuertemente para detener todo, tipo de amenaza que nos quieran someter estos enemigos de tu hermana no nos van a vencer, por que venceremos, comentó Estrella a los presentes.

— Buen punto hermanita bueno basta basta, parloteos y más acción debemos de alistarnos y empezar con nuestra misión sé que esto Será muy peligroso pero sí nos ponemos las pilas sé que podremos, salir adelante sea quien sea el que se nos ponga enfrente saldremos de esas, victorioso porque nosotros somos un equipo y Unidos nadie nos vencerá, somos fuertes y sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer para contrarrestar, posibles arremetidas en contra de nosotros, comentó la chica de pelo rubia.

 _ **Habían pasado unas cuantas horas después, de que se rajan formará el equipo posible los chicos están más que preparados para, tener una fantástica aventura para así detener a los chicos malos lo que ron no sabía es que sus cuñados volverían a reactivar su equipo o por lo menos no lo saben, pero pronto se darán cuenta de lo que está pasando y porque decidieron reactivar el Equipo Posible, todos estaban muy emocionados por sus nuevas misiones, que tendrían a partir de ahora en adelante deberán de ser muy cuidadosos sí quieren salir con éxito de su primera misión como agentes para luchar contra el crimen.**_

 _ **Más tarde en Francia vemos Que todos están, durmiendo en ese momento rufus recibo una llamada de wade para decirle que el, equipo posible ha sido reactivado que muy pronto tus nuevos compañeros lo estarán buscando para que les ayude a andar por todo París protegiendo tanto a su amo, Ron como a su novia Kim entonces el ratopin accede en ayudar por, el bien de su amo y Kim él la quiere mucho a ella, ya que le ha mostrado lealtad a pesar de cómo luce.**_

 _ **Los chicos estaban caminando por todo Francia, hasta que decidieron decidieron sentarse en una panadería francesa y ambos, pidieron dos chocolate calientes y dos Croissant dulces, para comer y ver el hermoso, paisaje que les ofrecía la panadería era hermosa y muy rústica a la vez todo, era muy tranquilo hasta que Kim rompió el silencio que reinaba en ellos dos.**_

—No lo sé Ron aquí veo asuntos muy extraño, todo muy callado a parte de nosotros veo como si alguien nos estuviera observando, a nosotros dos y está mí no me trae muy buenos recuerdos Ojalá si fuéramos, el equipo posible de nuevo pero ya no se puede al menos no por este momento debemos de enfocarnos muy bien en los estudios y ver y andar muy, alertas en nuestro alrededor para estar seguro de que nada malo, o raro vaya a pasar mientras nosotros estemos aquí en París Francia además, debemos de mantenernos al margen lo más mínimo posible para que así no, podamos dar ninguna ninguna señal ningún tipo de alerta lo busqué, cosa que Ron estuvo de acuerdo en ese momento, Ron recibió un mensaje en su celular.

—Eh no lo sé KP. Pero Acabo de recibir un comunicado, diciendo que el equipo posible ha sido reactivado y te sorprenderás quienes, están sustituyendo nos en estos momentos mientras que estemos aquí en, París y según el informe que han dado tenemos dos agentes aquí pero te aseguro, que te dará una buena sorpresa los motivos de los que volvieron abrir el Equipo Posible.

 _Kim estaba sorprendida pero no enojada, con eso._

—Vamos lee el mensaje de texto.

—Sí Claro lo haré, respondió Ron.

 _Se ha recibido informes de que se han encontrado, indicios de enemigos anteriores de Kim posible para atacarla en conjunto azul audio, Por ende hemos decidido de volver a reactivar el equipo posible estos constarán, de Tim y Jim además de Rufus también Adriana y Estrella Clean, esas última son las mejores amigas de Tim y Jim y juntos y volverá a unir y de dar el reinicio del, equipo Posible también circula un audio en el que esclarece más los motivos, de querer volver a formar al equipo las cosas que vienen no va a ser muy fáciles y es mejor estar ,Unidos que separados ese es un nuevo lema del nuevo equipo posible que se, estan estará moviendo para desarticular a los maleantes y así volver a restablecer, la paz como se conocía antes de que estos acontecimientos comenzarán a ocurrir, donde kim y Ron iniciaron sus aventuras Cómo el nuevo Equipo Posible._

 _Nuevo mensaje de audio._

 _Hola hermanita y Ron disculpenos por aquella, vez por haber interrumpido su cita y nos sentimos Decepcionado de nosotros mismos. Pero hemos estado viendo cosas muy raras aquí en nuestro hogar por lo, que nos dimos la tarea de investigar muy a fondo todo esto y nos estamos encontrando que, varios de sus ex enemigos que quieren reunirse nuevamente para golpearnos, duro o golpearlos, a ti hermanita y a tu novio y fue por eso y que decidimos, volver ser el Equipo Posible para demostrarles que nosotros estamos realmente arrepentidos, de lo que, hicimos decidimos volver a reabrir el equipo posible para luchar, contra el mal y sus malhechores para recuperarla paz que tanto, queremos así es, que pronto te verás protegida porque según nuestros estudios, hay altas probabilidades, de que tú y tu novio sean atacados por lo que ende han de tener mucho cuidado, cuando salen algún lado en París ya que los tienen muy vigilado. Tienen que estar todo el, tiempo alerta Eso es todo lo que le quiero decir por favor, haremos todo lo posible para que tu y Ron crean en nosotros que tengan buen día._

 _Fin del mensaje…_

—Wow esto es increíble, dijeron los dos a la vez.

—Kim conociendo a tus hermanos sé que ellos, van en serio lo que están diciendo no queda más que apoyar los ideales todo, lo mejor para qué si todo le salga bien y pues Próximamente estar, con nosotros y así termina de una vez por todas con asas pesadilla de enemigos que tenemos que no nos deja en paz pero nos están obligando a usar lo mejor de nosotros, para que nos dejen en paz de una vez por todas, comentó Ron a su novia.

—Sí tienes toda la razón amor, confiaremos en mis hermanos se que harán un buen trabajo como agente, y nosotros de alguna, manera les vamos a ayudar a mis hermanos para que puedan salir adelante en nuestra misión para derrotar de una vez a todos esos villanos loco, que quieren, apoderarse no sólo de nuestro país si no que también del, mundo y eso yo no se lo permito a nadie, comentó Kim muy decidida.

 _ **Somos el nuevo Equipo Posible y hemos regresado de nuevo, a la acción después de un tiempo de no estar en servicio, ahora somos más y estamos dispuesto a darles peleas a quienes quieran conquistar, a nuestro planeta o hacer cualquier fechoría sepan que los iremos a detener para impedir que hagan su cometido.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo número 4 Nos leemos en el capítulo 5 muy pronto.**_

 _ **¡Feliz día Internacional de la Mujer!**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2019**_

 _ **Presentó: Castigo para los hermanos Tim y Jim Posible.**_

 _ **Descargo: Kimposible no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a los creadores de la serie animada, yo sólo soy el dueño de está historia.**_

 _ **Nota de Autor: Espero que les guste mi segundo anfic y segundo capítulo de Kimposible quiero saber sus comentarios a ver si les gustó está nueva historia, y no se preocupen chicos pronto actualizaré mis otras historias sólo tengamos un poco de paciencia.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Estrella y Adriana Clean son de mi propiedad.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen de portada a Disney la imagen únicamente se usará para ilustrar la portada del fic y nada más.**_

 _ **Reeditado: 08 de Marzo del 2019.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2019**_

 _ **Fuera~.**_

 _ **Total de palabras editadas: 2799 Palabras escritas.**_


	5. La espada de Lotus y el collar 1 Parte

_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

 _ **Presenta:**_

 _ **El camino para ser una Familia**_

 _ **Un fic de:**_

 _ **Kimposible**_

 _ **Género:**_

 _ **Cómics**_

 _ **Capítulo número 5:**_

 _ **Él Guardián de la Espada de lotto y su compañera Capítulo especial 1 Parte.**_

 _ **Está les traigo un capítulo muy especial a todos mis lectores. ¿De que se trata esté nuevo capítulo? Pues es muy sencillo de decir. Voy a escribir de cómo Kim y Ron fueron a Yamanushi a Japón para que Kim y Ron recibiera el collar y luego el sable de lotto.**_

 _ **Era una noche muy tormentosa en París Francia, y las cosas no estaban muy bien que digamos, en ese mismo momento la noche de una noche romántica se les arruinó. Por ende decidieron que eramomento de irse a dormir para iniciar un día más de rutina, por suerte tienen 1 año de vacaciones debido a lo que pasan estudiando dos años corridos, con unas mini vacaciones de 5 días cada 4 meses. En ese momento los novios estaban ya se encontraban ya dormidos cuando el Maestro Sensei les habla a ambos en sus sueños para comunicarles un mensaje a los novios, y ellos escucharon al Maestro llamarles y ambos pusieron mucha atención al llamado del Sensei de Posible Chan y imparable San.**_

 _¡Hola chicos! Lamento interrumpir su sueño, pero es necesario que vengan aquí lo más rápido posible. Debemos de hablar de muchas cosas como por ejemplo tu Ron serás_ _ **Tai Shing Pek Quard o sea el tiene la habilidad del Kung-Fu del mono, dijo el Sensei entre el sueño de Posible Chan.**_ _Tu posible Chan serás su compañera ya que poseeras un hermoso collar con un hermoso amuleto de Jade. Tu deberás de ver lo que hay en tu interior por que se que tienen esa fuerte conexión deberás de siempre confiar en imparable San, ya que se vendrán muchos problemas para poderlos separar así que busca en el interior de tu corazón todo lo que puede ayudar a cuidar su hermoso amor. ¡El Sable nunca se equivoca! para buscar a la cuidadora del empuñador del sable, le dijo el maestro entrenándole un hermoso collar con un hermoso amuleto de jade. Tu serás a partir de ahora la que cuidará de portador del sable de lotto y al igual que el collar de Jade, él empuñador la Espada de lotto cuidará de ti. Es fácil de notar que el lotto te aceptado de no ser así te hubiera lastimado, bueno chicos, espero ver los pronto por aquí comentó el Sensei despidiéndose de los chicos, pero en la mañana siguiente. Se llevarían una grata sorpresa._

 _A la mañana siguiente:_

—¡Vaya sueño que tuve ayer!. Soñé que me estaban entregando un hermoso collar, de Jade además de que debemos de entrenar para estar preparados por sí quieren atacar a la tierra muy pronto, Es en ese momento en el que Kim se toca su cuello y nota algo diferente en ella, además de sentir una extraña energía en su cuerpo pero a su vez le agradaba sentir esa cálida sensación dentro de su ser. —¡Hay caramba! No es un sueño es real Wow, no me lo puedo creer lo que estoy viendo y sintiendo. —Ron despierta cariño tienes que ver esto amor, chillón Kim a su prometido. Este solamente contestó murmurando algo incoherente, para los demás pero no para Kimposible.

—KP solamente dame cinco minutos más amor, contestó el chico de pelo Rubio a su prometida. Pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea muy traviesa a Kim. Pero Ron fue muy astuto y se despertó de su sueño y canceló en ese momento lo que ella le iba a hacer. —Kimberly Anne Posible, cancela lo tengas en mente para despertarme habló Ron un poco enojado con ella.

—¡Oh Rayos! ¡Fui descubierta! Chilló Kim pero cuando ella iba a hablar el gritó de la emoción.

—¡Vaya! KP al final de cuenta tendremos que ir a Japón comentó, el chico al ver el collar de ella en su cuello. Y es muy parecido al de él, pensó el para si mismo, él está muy feliz.

—Supongo que sí déjame buscar todos nuestros documentos para, prepararnos para ir al sol naciente para ir a visitar al Sensei para que nos explique lo está pasando pero creo, que no me va a gustar para nada. Creó que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, comentó ella a su futuro esposo.

—Supongo que tienes toda la razón pero no te, preocupes que todo nos va a ir muy bien recuerdas que los dos estamos en esto somos un equipo, y que no podemos dejarnos abatir por nuestros miedos ya que son nuestros peores enemigos. Así que afuera los miedos y vamos para adelante sin tener miedo, a nada, que todo nos saldrá muy bien además debemos de estar siempre los dos Unidos, como el equipo que somos, comentó Ron a su compañera y novia entonces ella le respondió a su chico.

—¡Eso nunca lo dudes mi amor! Pero basta de coquetear, debemos de estar listos y hablar con Wade para que pongas a los chicos en alerta por si algo sucede en nuestra ausencia no queremos levantar las sospechas de que nosotros no estamos aquí. Eso en nada nos beneficia amor, más bien lo pueden usar en nuestra contra comentó, Kimposible a su prometido y amigo, ella está muy agradecida con la vida no cualquier chica podría estar afortunada en tener un chico como Ron como prometido para una futura boda.

—Pues si KP siempre estaremos en las buenas y en las malas, siempre estaremos cuidandonos nuestras espaldas del peligro que se nos venga por delante. ¿Por qué? Porqué para eso somos una pareja, para cuidarse mutuamente en las buenas y en las malas. Además de siempre atender las sugerencias de los demás para así ser capaces de lograr cada una de nuestras metas sin mucho contratiempo. Pero en fin en unas horas saldrá nuestro vuelo directo a Japón para poder hablar en la escuela Yamanushi con él Sensei para que nos diga ¿Qué es lo que hay? Dijo Ron con un poco de Aire de superiodidad y Kim Puso sus ojos en blanco.

— Hola chicos qué tal están Espero que esté muy bien los llamaba para decirles que nosotros, nos vamos a sentar por una larga temporada ya que iremos a Japón un entrenamiento especial con el, maestro sensei Así es que están a cargo Oh sí a algo fuera de lo común está ocurriendo mientras que nosotros no estemos aquí en Francia Así es que cualquier cosa fuera de lo común favor de avisarme nosotros les ayudaremos a mantener las cosas en calma para qué si no haya ningún tipo de contratiempo o intenten sabotear nuestros entrenamientos porque eso sí no se lo toleraremos, comentó Kim a su hermano Jim.

— entiende tu preocupación Y sí tienes mucha razón debemos, de manejar esto en absoluta discreción para evitar ser percibidos por nuestros enemigos ya que piensan que ustedes, están separados y hay que tener un plan b por si Monique viene aquí a querer investigar sí todo está, bien Porques Sí de algo, estoy seguro es que ella va a venir tratar de averiguar si todo está en orden si es que están, separados y son enemigos si no se llevan bien cosas así por el estilo Pero si se pone a sospechar qué no es así esto se tornará muy feo, es Por ende Qué necesitamos hacerle creer que ustedes están peleados y que no se hablan y hacerle pensar, que también que se van a separar que ya no se devolverán a ver nunca más aunque se sepan que es todo, lo contrario pero es una medida de protección contra esa chica y para darle una buena, lección de su propia cucharada de chocolate, comentó Tim a Su hermana mayor.

—¡Wow! esto me gusta como los cerebritos piensan aquí, ni yo mismo había pensado eso pero sí estoy de acuerdo con Jim es decir demos de idear buen plan para hacerle creer, a Monique que de verdad estamos peleados a mí están separados eso déjenos a nosotros que haremos unos buenos sustitutos y ustedes harán lo demás para darle a entender que están peleados y que se separaron que intentaron volverse a reunir pero las cosas, no se dieron como ustedes querían si cada uno se separó y se fue a estudiar a una universidad diferente a la otra, y perdieron su amistad para toda la vida, comentó Estrella a los demás, que estaban presentes.

—!Booyah! Suena un poco arriesgado el plan pero estoy de acuerdo, con usted y yo sé que estará también de acuerdo Kim sabemos que tratarán de robarnos nuestra felicidad pero no lo van, a lograr hacer porque nuestro amor es mucho más fuerte que cualquier persona que lo quiera romper este lazo, tan fuerte este sentimiento tan fuerte que tengo por mi dulce y pelirroja a la quema mucho y respeto y haría cualquier, cosa con tal de protegerla sí fuerte que tendría que dar mi vida para poderla salvar de cualquier peligro.

— Gracias a Dios que ustedes llaman espero que estén, tomando previsiones del caso para así evitar futuros contratiempos Porque pienso y es posible qué puedan descubrirnos, y hacer todo lo posible para revertir toda la ventaja que tenemos sobre ellos es por eso que debemos de tener, muchas precauciones a la hora de hacer nuestras medidas tácticas para así asegurarnos que nuestra operación, sea un éxito y sacar fuera de las calles a los malhechores qué quieren apoderarse del mundo o juegan a ser, científicos y hacer cosas que no se puede hacer, comentó Wade a los presentes.

— bueno teniendo todas las medidas de seguridad podemos decir, te estaremos listos para enfrentarnos por las cosas que se nos vengan además Tendremos que tener un plan, alternativo por si llega a fallar lo que tenemos ganado es importante operar para que así lograr asegurarnos de tener todo a nuestro favor y no andar queriendo a echar la culpa a los demás el cual no coopera las cosas no lo saldrán, bien pero si lo hacemos tengan seguro que nosotros saldremos adelante de esto, comentó Jim a los demás.

— bueno habiendo hablado todo lo que tenemos que hacer, creo que es momento de que nos retiremos porque tenemos que ir al aeropuerto para poder agarrar el avión, hacia Japón ya que tenemos qué hablar unos asuntos importantes con el sensei para que nos expliquen más a fondo, lo que tiene que ver El sable y el collar que nos dieron cuando Nosotros estábamos durmiendo entonces ya saben, lo que tenemos que hacer verdad por si alguien quiere meter su nariz por donde no lo llamaron vamos a ver cómo, va este plan esperemos que todo salga bien, comentó Kim a su hermano y amiga.

— No se preocupe nosotros los tenemos cubierto vaya y averigüe, todo lo que tengan que saber con la espada y el collar para que así ustedes puedan usarlo con control para, que todo marche bien y no haya consecuencias Por decirlo así por sobre usarlo mucho ya que un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad Así es que todos debemos ser Muy cuidadosos con o qué hacemos por l siempre hay que saber cuándo es peligroso o cuando no lo es esto para evitar posibles consecuencias por su mal uso es muy importante, saberlo usar bien, comentó Estrella a los chicos.

— Bueno chicos no los atrasamos más Les deseamos un, feliz viaje que todo le salga bien y recuerden cuentan con nosotros para que todo esto que estamos haciendo es para, que las cosas salga muy bien Además cualquier anomalía que suceda Nosotros les estaremos avisando lo más, rápido posible porque sí Aunque ustedes ya no estén en el equipo nosotros los consideramos partes de nuestro equipo, y Por ende son de muy valiosa su ayuda porque ustedes tienen más experiencia de la buena que nosotros y es por eso es que, cualquier duda o pregunta que tengamos no dudaremos en recorrer a ustedes, comentó Jim a su hermana y su novio.

 _ **Más tarde en el Aeropuerto internacional de Japón.**_

 _ **Bien ya Hemos llegado a nuestro destino descansando aquí, en momento para continuar con el Gloria y escuela internamiento que si para poder hablar con él no sé, con qué sorpresa nos encontraremos pero estaremos preparado por si sucede algo real o no tengo, que hacer mi presentimiento que algo va a suceder me esté equivocando tal vez no pero mejor prefiero estar preparado, para lo que se venga aquí que nos pase algo por desprevenidos y así combatirlo juntos no, permitir que nada malo suceda. Que viaje más agotador fue este, la verdad fue muy agotador vamos a descansar por un momento y después nos iremos a dónde el Sensei para que nos explique que está pasando, por una vez ya nos enteraremos y es lo que está sucediendo qué nos depara el futuro siento que algo aquí Vamos a aprender mucho de nuestro poder para así poder manejarlos muy bien sin que tengamos ninguna, consecuencia por usarlos mal y no sé tengo muchas sospechas de que alguien no va atacar Así es que debemos de estar muy preparado para defender al Sensei y a sus estudiantes, muy bien es momento de continuar el viaje hacia la academia no podemos quedar aquí por mucho, tiempo porque alguien más puede estar vigilando y nos puede tomar por sorpresa y eso es muy peligroso, también ya que sabe que nosotros somos famosos a nivel mundial no por estar fuera de este juego perdemos la fama.**_

 _ **Más tarde en el Instituto del Maestro Sensei.**_

—Joven imparable San y Kimposible Chan, supongo fue un viaje largo Pero gracias por venir aquí estamos seguro que les ayudaremos en los que ustedes quieran saber Y de paso quiero decirles, ustedes van a llevar un entrenamiento aparato poder sobrellevar sus poderes para que no tengan problemas, para ser entrenamiento fuerte pero es justo y necesario ya que así ustedes podrán usar su máximo poder imponerse, a consecuencias graves Así es que por ahora vamos a hablar un rato para que después éste a su respectivo cuarto para que, descansen de un largo viaje Gracias una vez más por estar aquí en este instituto, comentó el Sensei a sus alumnos los dos asistieron y se pusieron cómodos para que Yori les explicaría todo.

— chicos como verán, amuletos actúan conforme mis sentimientos se reflejan, en ellos ya se van activando Arlequín se le activa láser en su mano en forma de espada un oso puede cortar una sola material sólido como acero hierro cualquier tipo de acero incluyendo algún humano lo puede de forma, grado que hasta lo puede provocar la muerte pero sé que ella no lo traes a no ser que sea de una manera de, advertencia o como último recurso sólo así podrá usarlo pero sí cómo es tipo Android o Sintroide entonces ella podrá, usarlo sin problemas, comentó Yori y a los que estaban presente y Kim y Ron solamente asentian en señal positiva.

— Gracias por avisarnos, Sensei comentaron ambos chicos a la vez.

—No hay de que y recuerden a iniciar un fuerte entrenamiento, para que ustedes dos puedan dominar sus poderes al máximo y así no tener complicaciones en su entrenamiento, sé que el entrenamiento será duro pero les garantizo que valdrá la pena ese duro entrenamiento que tendrán próximos, seis meses ustedes los dos harán una gran diferencia series se sentirán más fuertes entrar a una amplia ventaja, sobre sus enemigos que quieran hacerles daño tendrán una comunicación fluida entre ustedes dos para poder comunicarse, por telepatía y poder llevarle una gran ventaja a sus enemigos, comentó el Sensei a sus alumnos.

—Les deseo mucha suerte en su entrenamiento chicos, comentó Yori a los demás.

—Gracias, dijeron ambos chicos a la vez y ella solamente sonrió.

 _ **Y con esto la pareja de novios iniciará su largo entrenamiento, Durante los próximos seis meses para poder tener una fuerza y habilidades sorprendentes para luchar, contra sus enemigos cuando ellos quieran enfrentarse les lo que es prudente Porque pienso, que pueden haber Personas que quieran hacer daño y o cancelar su relación pero lo que es seguro ,es que su relación es demasiado fuerte paquete a rota por una o más personas que quieran hacer lo mismo esto es parte de su entrenamiento y ambos tendrán mutua comunicación y mucho apoyo entre los dos Porque de eso depende una buena relación tener esa comunicación cuida en dos eres, Y además que siempre se cuidarán el uno del otro siempre estarán ahí para decirse sus defectos y sus virtudes, sea lo que sea que el destino los ponga en su camino ellos estarán ahí para salir adelante, y ganar lo que el destino les ponga en su camino.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2019**_

 _ **Presentó: capítulo 5. El inicio del entrenamiento del sable de Lotto y el collar. 1 Parte.**_

 _ **Descargo: Kimposible no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a los creadores de la serie animada, yo sólo soy el dueño de está historia.**_

 _ **Nota de Autor: Espero que les guste mi segundo anfic y segundo capítulo de Kimposible quiero saber sus comentarios a ver si les gustó está nueva historia, y no se preocupen chicos pronto actualizaré mis otras historias sólo tengamos un poco de paciencia.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Estrella y Adriana Clean son de mi propiedad.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen de portada a Disney la imagen únicamente se usará para ilustrar la portada del fic y nada más.**_

 _ **Reeditado: 08 de Marzo del 2019.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2019**_

 _ **Fuera~.**_

 _ **Créditos a autores para traer mi versión de el Sable de Lotus y el collar a Captain Kodak 1 y CamilaSolyLuna gracias a ellos dos para inspirarme para hacer mi propia versión de Mi fic.**_


	6. Capitulo: 6 Kimposible entra en Coma

_**Pokeshipping Fun2019~.**_

 _ **Presenta:**_

 _ **El camino para poder ser una familia**_

 _ **Comic:**_

 _ **Kimposible.**_

 _ **Pareja:**_

 _ **Ron y Kimposible.**_

 _ **Capítulo 6 Kimposible entra entra en Coma Profunda. Cap Especial.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a mi sexto capítulo de Kimposible, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado la historia Tendrá unos pequeños giros inesperados para en esté fic, sin más que decir iniciamos con el capítulo De esté cuento de ficción.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 6 Kimposible entra en Coma Profunda. Cap Especia.**_

 _ **Estamos en el hotel a mi novio descansando de lo más, tranquilo porque más tarde tenemos que hacer muchas licencias de la universidad asistir a conferencias, cosas por el estilo Entonces teníamos parte de la mañana para descansar y prepararnos a la 1:00 PM de la tarde para poder estar de 3:00 PM a 10: 00 PM solamente teniendo clases después de las clases, tenemos,conferencias después vamos a los Talleres además de ir a laboratorio de cómputo para, estudiar lo que estamos aprendiendo o sea aplicar Teoría en la practia Este es un día muy cansado para ambos, pero lo que está a punto de pasarnos al Finalizar nuestro día lectivo y nos dejará muy impactados, y además pondrá a prueba nuestro verdadero amor y lo vamos a enfrentar lo que nos, quieran poner el destino en el camino, pensé.**_

 _Francia 09:55 Am_

 _Vemos que ambos pareja de novios se levantaron medio dormidos, después de un día muy agitado después de una Larga jornada de estudio lo primero que hicieron fue a buscar a, bañarse para después desayunar y hacer cosas de Parejas tal vez como ver una película charlar un rato en las cosas, que hacen las parejas para pasar el tiempo juntos Antes de volver ingresar el trajín de todos los días y esto era muy tedioso, para ellos pero pasó andaban con creces Porque creían en sí mismos en lo que eran capaces de hacer el uno por el otro, ya después desayunar de ver un poco De televisión procedieron a hablar un poco dentro de ellos mismos, Kim, es la primera en hablarle a Ron._

—¡Caray Amor! Qué día Dan ajetreado y apretado tuvimos ayer, fueron muchas cosas hicimos ayer estudiar practicar repasar Ayer fue de locos y hoy en espera una agenda así o similar, a la que tuvimos ayer Así es que debemos de prepararnos bien ya desayunamos Cómo debemos desayunar. — ahora tenemos un rato para relajarnos y hablar de lo nuestro planes a futuro qué es lo que deberíamos de hacer una vez, cuando nosotros terminemos nuestras carreras Porque pienso que tú ya tienes algo en tu mente, para no sé yo llegar a formar una familia en un futuro. —conmigo Espero que así sea ron Porque si es así Yo estaré más que complacida en ser la madre de tus hijos eso nunca lo dudes porque siempre quise ser la madre de tus hijos, comento, Kim a su Novio.

—Ahora que tu lo dices amor, comentó Ron. —No hace falta que renuncies a tu apellido de tu padre, sabes amor, le comentó Ron a su chica.

—¿Lo dices en serio mi amor? Preguntó Kim a su, novio. —Lo que sea para poderte ver feliz amor, y cuando estemos trabajando y tengamos dinero reunido entonces buscaremos, tener nuestra familia comentó Ron a, su amor platónico De toda su vida.

—Gracias amor me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo, comentó Kim.

 _Hotel 01:00 PM._

 _Faltan no más media hora para que pudiéramos iniciar nuestro recorrido, a la universidad estamos felices habíamos Desayunado almorzado bien hablamos un buen rato de cosas del futuro, y ahora nos preparamos para poder ir a Nuestra universidad para así seguir estudiando nuestras carreras, que al final tendríamos los títulos o diplomas para Poder trabajar en lo que estudiamos novio siempre me apoya en lo, que deseo hacer y yo también lo apoyo a él en lo Que él quiere ser hay discusiones graves sólo son discusiones, normales pero Tratamos de ponernos en el lugar de Cada quien siempre Escuchar ambas partes antes de tomar una, decisión en que vayamos o no estás de acuerdo Siempre consideramos la manera de poder resolver este tipo de, conflictos por el bien de nuestro nuestro rol es un Buen chico y por eso lo quiero porque él busca la manera de hacerme feliz, y eso yo no lo puedo negar pero con el me siento una mujer muy completa, y eso no lo puedo negar, pensé para mi misma._

—Ya inciamos otro día muy agetreado eh amor, dije Ron —Lo sé pero quien djo ¿Que seria aburrrido hoy?. — Lo sé vamos a ver qué sorpresas nos aguardan hoy en la universidad, Espero que todo transcurra con normalidad y podamos salir lo más temprano posible para así cenar en un restaurante, le comenté a mi novia.

—Jolin Ronald, tienes mucha razón Me gustaría cenar algo de la mesa culinaria francesa un restaurante francés Eso me haría muy feliz amor Espero que podamos salir temprano hoy, comentó Kim a Ron. —¡Booyah! el gran Ron solo trata de complacer a su Reina de Corazones, dijo él chico a su amada.

—¿Te eh dicho alguna vez que eres raro? preguntó Kim. —Soy lo que Soy, le contestó Ron. —Y es por eso que te Amo Ron, contestó Kim a su novio.

— Bueno amor es momento de no vernos porque vamos a llegar, tarde a la universidad recuerde que molestar allá a las 2:00 pm para repasar un rato de aquí a las 3:00 pm hasta que entramos, a clases y sí repasamos un rato antes de entrar la clase vamos llegar filosos o verdes por haber estudiado, y además por nos hacen preguntas y así no estaremos bateando por no saber la respuesta correcta por no haber, repasado la materia Del día anterior, comentó Kim, a su media naranja.

—Gracias amor y la verdad, es que yo estoy, muy de acuerdo, le comenté a KP. — me gusta que me digas KP Siempre me ha gustado que me llamarás así y ahora más que, nunca quiero que me sigas Llamando así KP cuando tú Lo creas muy necesario llamarme así yo seré muy feliz vivir, ese ese apodo de, tú para mí, comentó Kim a su media Naranja. —Así lo haré KP, comentó Ron a, su Novia.

 _Así transcurrió el tiempo d cuando nosotros estamos recibiendo, clases habían muchas cosas nuevas que estamos Aprendiendo todo transcurría normalmente después de ahí nos, fuimos a nuestros talleres Estaba yendo de maravilla Nos apresuramos para terminar lo más rápido posible, nuestras actividades para así tener un poco tiempo para los Otros dos Pero sabemos que nos falta otras cosas más para, poder estar libre como debiamos de ir a la sala de Computación para practicar la teoría creo que esta semana nos, iban a dejar un entonces estábamos estudiando Después de las clases de cómputo para que así pudiéramos, salir bien sin necesidad de estar pegando las preguntas Como si estuviéramos bateando, es importante repasar un poco todos los días, aunque sea dos horas de estar Estudiando día con día para ti ser buenos estudiantes, el tiempo fue transcurriendo sentía que el tiempo iba Transcurriendo muy lentamente y ya nosotros estamos, desesperando porque nunca notamos que el tiempo estuviera Pasando tan lento como esta vez me está me está dando mala, espina si lo más común es que el tiempo vaya Transcurriendo rápido nosotros decíamos salir de la clase de, cómputo estamos contando los minutos para poder Hacerlo y es que a mí no me gusta la carrera computación, pero lo que pasa es que tenía otros planes en mente y Por Ende quería disfrutarlo con el amor de mi vida tenía planeado, ir a comer un restaurante Pero creo que podemos hacer realidad Esos planes y de paso para así poder nos preparar, para un día difícil como que tuvimos hoy para ti es forjando lo que Queremos ser en nuestro futuro, pensé para misma._

—¿Menudo día hemos tenido hoy mi amor? Preguntó Ron. — sí es verdad uña sido un día pesado, para nosotros estoy muy exhausta de verdad ahorita como hicieran llegar, a ir a comer algo pero sin hacer nada no es porque sea perezosa es que estoy muy cansada Aunque adoró la idea de ir a comer algo en algún restaurante, comentó Kim a su Novio.

— pues déjalo en mis manos amor vamos ir a comer por ahí algún, restaurante Yo invito hoy está ahorrando plática de lo que me mandan solamente creo que te puedo invitar algo, por ahí para qué podamos comer en paz y hablar de lo que tengamos que hablar ya como nuestro futuro laboral la cena será la, ocasión para poder hablar de nosotros dos lo que vaya a pasar de aquí en adelante, comentó Ron a su novia.

—Así será ahora debemos enfocarnos en hacer lo que estamos, haciendo en nuestro trabajo grupal de computación creo que tenían para la otra semana aquí entregar el proyecto, listo y revisado para que después para que lo revise y además para que nos den la nota creo que los proyectos hacer un, gran proyecto gracias proyecto de computación no hay nada que yo no haría si no fuese contigo, comentó, Kimposible a su novio.

 _Ambos no lo sabían es que el destino las iba a poner una dura, prueba a esos dos para ver qué tan fuerte es su amor Por ellos deberán de superar cada una de las pruebas que el destino, les ponga en su vida para así saber si pueden Merecer para estar juntos después de superar esta dura prueba, se sabe que sufrieron mucho pero si ambos luchan Para seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades que les, ponga en su camino son capaces de seguir adelante en su Relación y eso es fundamental para que una pareja, sigue adelante confía uno del otro que la pareja siempre sepa que Va a estar en las buenas y en las malas y que nunca lo va a abandonar, la relación es de dos la comunicación de dos Siempre ha de ser bilateral decisiones que se tomen en una relación, cuando todo es mutuo hay comprensión y eso Genera confianza en la relación y esta relación no es la excepción, ellos dos saldrán adelante en su vida personal y en su Relación._

 _ **Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Fancia.**_

 _Tienen todo listo ya para la operación aniquilación del equipo, posible pero me refiero aquí ya Ron no quiero que Nada salga mal quiero que ellos dos lleven destruidos, por todo lo que nos han hecho así es que ha llegado mi Momento de mi venganza vamos a ver si aniquilando este, equipo de una vez por todas podremos trabajar en paz Desde que ellas está en este grupo puedo hacer nuestras, fechorías porque siempre ella y su novio nos interrumpían Nuestros planes es momento de tomar venganza y por darnos la una, por una por todos nuestros planes que ella inter Ferio que no nos dejó concluir con éxito ahora ella y él, sufrirá el dolor de nuestra venganza de que no se debieron De meterse con nosotros y ahora sabrán atenerse a las consecuencias, por meter las narices en donde no debían de Meterlas pero que tengan todo listo para la ahora que les indique, después que tengan su última cena Romántica, dijo Una voz Malvada a sus dos secuases._

— Bueno ya viste lo que nos dijo el jefe debemos de acatar bien las órdenes o si no nos estaremos metiendo en Problemas porno Qatar lo que nos dijo el jefe así es que no hagamos las cosas mal para que el jefe nos felicité por Nuestro buen trabajo qué le hicimos a él tienes algo que decir, dijo él a su compañero.

— No no tengo nada más que decir vamos a tratar bien las órdenes para hacer otras cosas qué quiero hacer contigo Amigo por ejemplo ir al boliche una vuelta por ahí por el parque a despejarnos un rato de lo que vamos a hacer Tenemos una vuelta por ahí por el parque a despejarnos un rato de lo que vamos a hacer Tenemos que estar Tranquilos para no demostrar sospechas a personas y que estas mismas nos deleiten con la policía, comentó el Pelirrojo a su compañero.

 _En el Restaurante Le Bonne Ápetit. a las 08:30 PM._

— Buenas noches soy su mesero Adam y seré su mesero de hoy, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? después les puedo dar la recomendación de la noche pueden comer Bistec encebollado, con ensalada y arroz y para beber tenemos fresco natural o agua espero que pronto toma su decisión también les, dajare los Menús de este restaurante, para que elijan bonne Apetitte, comentó el mesero Adam.

— y bien amor Qué decidiste que cenaremos hoy Quiero probar ese famoso Bistec encebollado con arroz y ensalada de estar de maravilla ahora ¿fresco natural o agua? agua para mí estaría bien, Comentó Kim a su novio.

— bien lo que tú quieras comer eso comeré yo vamos a llamar al, camarero y pedir nuestra comida y además ni la Otra cosita que Quiero probar que de seguro también quieres probar, y te complaceré camarero venga a tomar Nuestras órdenes por favor ya decidimos que vamos a cenar esta noche, entonces Adam se dispone a ir en donde se Encuentra ellos para pedirles, sus órdenes y cuestión de segundos, estaba en su mesa, para pedirle sus ordenes.

— la pareja se encuentra disponible ya para pedir su orden que, desean ordenar para cenar en esta noche tomarán mi recomendación para esta noche operan otras cosas aparte, recomendación para cenar les recuerdo que esta comida es el platillo principal de este restaurante Por ende, se lo estoy sufriendo para que tengan una agradable cena para los dos, Pero Kim y Ron ya le iban decir, lo que querían de cenar está noche.

— bueno nosotros vamos a cenar lo que usted nos recomendó vamos, a pedir dos platos con Bistec encebollado con Arroz y ensalada además de agua fría y además dos Postres de helados, y dos Croissant rellenos de jalea de fresa, ordenaron la pareja al camarero y él asintio y fue por sus ordenes.

—En cuando esté la orden regresó, les dijo el mesero.

— Disculpe por la espera pero aquí tienen tus platos espero, que sea de su agrado es coma bien yo me retiro para que Ustede puedan comer bien bien tranquilidad como, la pareja que son cuando hayan terminado a comer yo vendré a dar La cuenta Mientras tanto disfruten de su comida, gracias por elegir este restaurante para cenar que tengan buen Provecho, comentó el Mesero.

 _ **Por otro lado.**_

 _ **Muy bien sólo los dejaremos que tengan su cita romántica, y de una vez cuando ellos salían del Restaurante empezaremos nuestro plan quiero darle a ellos, una gran lección por haberme metido tan Bajo cuando yo creí haberlos separado uno por otro lado, para yo poder conquistar a Ron eso yo no se O Perdonaré a nadie ahora yo me uni al lado del mal para, hacerla caer de todo lo que ha hecho para Impedir que el mal gane ahora es mi turno para hacerte, sufrir ex amiga pagarás muy caro por haberme Engañado Kimposible Pensó para si Misma Monique.**_

—Mesero la cuenta, pidieron los novios, al mesero.

—Sí su cuenta es de €18 con el impuesto incluido, comentó el mesero.

—Genial me gusta es un precio accesible, tome €30 y guardese el cambio, dijo Ron al mesero mientras él se fue pagar la cuenta y oe le llevaba la factura.

—De nada chicos, comento el camarero.

 _después de que el camarero nos dio la cuenta pagamos y nos,quedamos un rato reposando lo que comimos y estuvimos hablando de lo que va a ser de nosotros a futuro,y muchos juntos Estamos de acuerdo pero un poco junto con lo que no estamos de acuerdo pero acordamos que vamos a, dialogar esos puntos en los que estemos en desacuerdo llegar a una pronta solución para así poder disfrutar, de nuestra relación sin tener que preocuparnos por esos problemas que sabemos que eso puede llegar a destruir, una hermosa relación pero nosotros siempre estaremos ahí para escucharnos el uno al otro siempre nos apoyaremos mutuamente y los escucharemos los dos para ti para poder ser una pareja normal y tener las más mínimas, discusiones entre nosotros después de ahí nos comenzamos a levantar para estirar nos un poco frases salir afuera y empezar, nuestro trayecto de nuevo al hotel en lo que fuimos avanzando escuchamos como una explosión y vi cómo, los escombros venían hacia nosotros pero Kim me empujó de un lado recibiendo ella todos los daños y yo me preocupé, por ella Sencillamente llame a la policia y No tardaron en llegar además la grúa a quitar los, escombro Ron estaba muy preocupado por su novia._

—Joder ¿PorQué tuvo que pasar, esto hoy? preguntó muy enojado con sigo mismo Ron. — mantén la calma chico a pesar de que se ve el asunto serio Yo estoy seguro que tu novia Va, a salir adelante Ella es una gran persona y no se va a dejar vencer muy fácilmente Así que debes de aprender a, confiar en ella no importa el tiempo lo que le dure en recuperarse pero siempre estés al lado de ella para qué ella, despierte lo más rápido posible nunca la abandoné yo sé que ella despertará de su largo sueño, comentó un extrañó a Ron.

— Gracias mi buen amigo por tus sabios consejos los, Tomaré muy en cuenta de que ella despertará de su estado pronto y que podremos salir de esto juntos adelante sin importar, lo que el destino quiera hacer con nosotros siempre lucharemos por salir adelante sin importar el porqué pero, sé que lo haremos somos como un equipo y trabajaremos codo a codo para salir adelante de esta situación, comentó Ron al extrañó que, de la nada desapareció.

—¡Jefa ya cumplimos con nuestra parte! Queremos nuestro pagos, comentaron los malechores. —Pasen conmigo Para pagarles lo acordado, les comentó su jefa a los maleantes. — Con Kim fuera de combate no creo, que me sigan Molestando pero si me ponen otro, a seguir mis pasos le pasará lo mismo que aquí eso es por meterse en lo que no Debe pasó lo que pasó, por metidos Igualmente pasará lo mismo, a los que se quieran meter conmigo, comentó la Jefa.

 _12:00MN En el hospital._

 _Tanto Ron y como sus cuñados y sus compañeras están en el hospital, esperando que el doctor le diera más Información acerca de su novia y hermana conforme pasaban, los minutos su angustia iba creciendo más pero Arededor de las 4 de la mañana el doctor que se encontraba, en la sala de cirugía salió del cuarto en dónde se Encontraba Kim a quién lograron estabilizar las hemorragia, internas que ella tenía pero salía con una cara triste debía de darles una triste Noticia algo que Ron ya sabía y, sólo sería está la confirmación de la sospecha de Ron de que le pasó a su querida a su Querida Kim, ella entró en un estado de coma profundo._

—Lamentó mucho que su novia, Kimposible ha entrado en coma profundo.

—NOoooooo! maldición por que Kim yo debería de en su lugar.

—Iré a llamar, a nuestro padres, todos se fueron a llamar a los padres, de Kim.

Ojalá fuera yo estuviera en tu lugar yo quisiera estar recibiendo lo que tú has recibido quisiera estar en tu lugar para Cumplir lo que está sintiendo pero soy consciente que eso no se puede si tú me apartaste de ahí fue porque tú sabes Qué tal vez yo podría salvarte de esa oscuridad y yo Lucharé para conseguir eso Janet todo mi empeño para que todo Salga muy bien tú crees en mí y yo creo en ti sé que de estas nosotros saldremos adelante sin importar lo que el Destino nos tenga preparado a nosotros dos lucharemos hasta vencer las adversidades en la que tenemos que Luchar.

—Lucharé para sacarte de tu estado actual ¡Lo prometo! dijo Ron al cuerpo por el momento inmovil.

 _ **llamó y le explicó lo que lo sucedió a Kim y por, el bien de ella pospone el viaje para iniciar su entrenamiento pero el anciano se despide de Ron y él irá a entrenarlos, y darle consejos a ambos Para que salgan lo más antes posible de este predicamento.**_

…

Pokeshipping Fun2019 El camino para ser familia.

 _ **Descargo: Kimposible no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a los creadores de la serie animada, yo sólo soy el dueño de está historia.**_

 _ **Nota de Autor: Espero que les guste mi segundo anfic y segundo capítulo de Kimposible quiero saber sus comentarios a ver si les gustó está nueva historia, y no se preocupen chicos pronto actualizaré mis otras historias sólo tengamos un poco de paciencia.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Estrella y Adriana Clean son de mi propiedad.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen de portada a Disney la imagen únicamente se usará para ilustrar la portada del fic y nada más.**_

 _ **Editado: 31 de Mayo del 2019.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2019**_

 _ **Fuera~.**_


	7. Capítulo: 07 Kim Trata de Salir Del Coma

_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

 _ **Presenta:**_

 _ **Kimposible**_

 _ **Capítulo:**_

 _ **Número 07**_

 _ **Kim Lucha por salir del coma**_

 _ **Pareja:**_

 _ **Ron y Kim**_

 _ **Caricatura**_

 _ **Genero:**_

 _ **Romance.**_

 _ **Bienvenido de aún nuevo un capítulo más de esta maravillosa historia Espero que este capítulo sea de su total agrado sin más que decir iniciamos la historia disfruten del nuevo capítulo de esta historia, comenté feliz.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 07 Kim Lucha Por Salir Del Coma.**_

 _ **Ya ha pasado cerca de un mes desde los acontecimientos ocurridoscuando nos encontramos restaurante Todavía Kim no se ha podido despertar de su largo coma Pero espero que pueda y logré despertar de su larga, coma y que todo esto sea una pesadilla una horrible pesadilla porque eso es lo que estoy viviendo este momento debido a que Kim no se puede levantar todavía de su coma, aún guardo la esperanza de que ella logré salir de está cómo siempre lo ha hecho, cuándo llegaron sus padres Estamos igual que yo yo pensé que me iban a regañar por lo que le pasó a su hija por no pude hablar bien pero no pudieron hacer eso debido a que no fue culpa mía sí debí cuidarla bien pero las cosas pasaron, tan rápidamente qué no hubo momento para cuidarla a ella pero con lo que me dije a mi padre Kim me dejaron sorprendidos pero hiciste todo lo más posible por ella y eso uno como padre de la Entiende a veces no todo está al alcance para que todo salga bien sé que nuestra hija sufrió mucho pero sé que tú hiciste lo que está a tú disponibilidad para que ella recibiera el menor daño posible y yo creo que esto fue así porque si no mi hija creo que no estaría con vida Creo que estaría en el otro mundo pero ahorita siento que mi hija, está en el más allá que aquí mismo pero sé que ella volverá a nosotros pronto algo me lo dice así es que mi estimado Ron nunca pierdas las esperanzas porque eso es lo único que se pierde sé que ella va a estar con nosotros de nuevo y debemos de estar junto a ella para darle esos ánimos que le hacen falta para que así no esté sola en esto que sepa que la estamos ayudando a que salga de ese estado conozco a mi hija y sé que dar una dura batalla para salir de ahí y sé que ya va a ganar sé que ella va a despertar de su coma posiblemente haya consecuencias Posiblemente no suceda esto nos daremos cuenta cuando ella despierta pero por el momento hay que estar apoyando en la para que sí se dé cuenta que no estés sola vamos ánimo sigamos adelante por el bien de nuestra hija quiero que tú siga siendo su novio y confiamos en ti plenamente Yo sé que tú la vas a sacar de ahí espero que nuestra niña pueda salir de ese coma tanto tú y nosotros debemos de ayudarla para que eso pase y apoyarla siempre sí hubiera un poco de complicaciones después de que ella esté más recuperada porque algo me dice que pudo haber perdido la memoria de manera temporal pero no puedo sacar conclusiones rápidas hasta que ella despierte y no sube a parar si comienza a recordar o tiene problemas para hacerlo pero si es así estaremos ahí para ella para que así pueda ir recuperando poco a poco sus recuerdos además de y el de explicando todo paso a paso para que vaya comprendiendo y entendiendo la situación del asunto qué todo no pasa así por de casualidad y además para que ella entienda quién eres tú hay que iré explicando todo pero no Sacaremos conclusiones antes de tiempo esperemos hasta que despierte y comience a tratar de recordar que fue lo que pasó en ese preciso momento para que así podamos sacar una determinación de de lo que sería su recuperación si llegase a perder parte de su memoria cuando ella despierte a ella hay que darle todo el ánimo posible aquí así adelante que no haya complicaciones y le diciendo parte de sus recuerdos para que ella vaya procesando lo que ha pasado junto a ti también hay que darle recuerdos de nosotros y quienes son sus hermanos gemelos para que se vaya acordando sé quiénes somos y quiénes son sus hermanos y de que Cómo permitimos que ustedes dos fueran novios cosas así sencilla como esas Ya que ustedes han sorteado una gran cantidad de peligro para poder ser felices y no es posible que por esto ustedes no puedan ser felices y por eso yo sé que esto va a salir adelante mi hija Lo siento mi sangre todo va a salir muy bien, ya lo verán sean positivos y verán que todo esto será un sueño una horrible pesadilla, Así es que seamos positivos y pensemos en que ella logrará salir de esto como ella siempre lo ha hecho en su misiones cuando ha estado en conjunto a Ron, en cada una de ellas.**_

—Calma cariño… todo estará muy, bien con Kimberly, ella es una chica fuerte va salir de esta como siempre lo ha hecho cuando estaban, en sus misiones debes de ser fuerte también por ella más demuestrale con hechos lo que sientes, por ella y eso es estando a su lado ayudándola como siempre lo has hecho cuidando, por ella no importa lo que haya pasado ella siempre se amara y te atesorara por siempre así que, no te des por vencido y si quieres y luches por ella como ella haría lo mismo por, ti Así es que no permite esto que han construido ustedes se derrumbe por el miedo o las in decisiones, que los seres humanos podemos tener, comento la madre de Kim.

—Gracias por, confiar en mi… pero todo esto sucedió así, de rápido sólo sentí un… empujón y cuando volví a ver vi a… Kim en los escombros del edificio enviar reacción fue rápidamente buscar ayuda Y tratar de remover los escombros mientras llegaban los oficiales seguridad de las ambulancias para que ella tuviera la mayor posibilidad de sobrevivir además está buscando a los posibles culpable quisieron detonación porque yo sé que fue una detonación tipo de corte que tuvieron los Edifcios, me di cuenta que fue producto de explosión provocada por algún tipo de explosivos de alta destrucción, dijo Ron a los padres de Kimberly.

—Pienso lo mismo qué tu Ron, esto fue provocado por algo o por alguien, Comento la Señora Posible.

—he tú también piensas, eso señora P, comentó Ron.

—Sí algo me dice qué sucedió algo, raro aquí y que debemos de investigar muy a fondo, comentó la madre de Kim.

—Yo concuerdo con Ron, en el punto de la explosión, algo me dice qué este mecanismo de explosión es muy poderoso pues sí encuentro Rastros, de la sustancia para poderla investigar en un laboratorio que tengo por aquí enfrente de un, amigo que siempre uno tiene exposición por si algo ocurre si éste es la excepción, que tengo que hacer es que me voy a ausentar por unas horas. Y si sabía que tú eras el hombre indicado, para que seas el novio de mi hija y lo que tú me dices o nos dice qué mi hija te empujó a ti fuera de alcance de los pedazos de concreto del edificio que se veían caer por, producto de la explosión del edificio y ella no quería que tú no estuvieras sufriendo lo que ella, está sufriendo ahora, y además ella quería que estuvieras vivo consciente para que nos avisarás, del problema que para que sucedió sé que tú eres el indicado para mi hija y confirmo, mi aceptación para su relación para que tú me has demostrado ser un buen novio para mi hija, Ahora sí Con permiso voy a muestras para hacer unas pruebas para saber qué tipo de explosivo explotó en este sitio, comentó él Dr Posible.

— Gracias Señor esté por su voto de confianza, hacia mi persona y prometo que cuidaré muy bien de tu hija la protegeré con mi vida si es, posible y gracias por todo el apoyo que ustedes me dan gracias por considerarme parte de su familia, he luchado mucho por conseguir su aceptación en nuestra relación sé que un principio, pensaron que no fuera un buen mozo para su hija pero con el pasar del tiempo poco a poco, se dieron cuenta que yo era alguien especial para su hija y Prometo no defraudarlos, porque mi prioridad siempre fue ella Pero esta vez ella quiso ser la sacrificada para, que yo estuviera contando lo que pasó Aunque hubiera preferido que fuese yo en lugar de ella, y que ella ahorita estuviera con ustedes pero no fue así el destino no lo quiso así más sin embargo, yo no me daré por vencido y lucharé para que ella salga de esa coma qué edad tiene, como que si fuera una bella durmiente, comento Ron a los padres de Kim.

— no nos tienes que agradecer nada tú has demostrado ser muy responsable al saber amar respetar y dar a nuestra hija lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya más bien pienso que algo del destino pero tienes nuestra confianza al tacto de qué eres el indicado para qué seas el novio de nuestra hija ya mi esposo te lo dijo Yo te lo estoy rectificando nuevo gracias por estar a nuestro lado y gracias por estar en la vida de nuestra hija Kim, comentaron los padres de Kimberly Posible.

—Gracias más… bien a ustedes por ser unos, excelentes padres para su hija sé que los adora mucho y dará la mejor pelea para, salir de esto, comenta Ron un poco más feliz, a los padres de Kim y sus futuros suegros y a él le, gustaba esa idea de pertenecer a la familia de los Posibles suena tan bien eso le agrada.

—Así … es Ron agradecieron, los padres de Kim a Ron.

 _ **Era el momento justo de qué Ron hiciera un par, de llamadas para ver que le pudieran ayudar con lo que pasó aquí Entonces llamó a, justicia Global Quién le contesto fue Wade él necesita un favor ya que los hermanos, de Kim y su respectiva pareja está ocupado haciendo otras cosas Entonces él, quería que se le pueden ayudar en la investigación de lo que sucedió en ese edificio, hace un par de días atrás porque está seguro de que no fue una experiencia eso fue, provocado y sé que eso querido amigo también concuerda con el que esto no fue, un accidente que esto fue provocado Entonces dijo que pueden hacer para ayudarle,con su problema porque ahorita no tenemos agentes Entonces es un poquito complicado conseguirte alguno ahora Mismo, pero en unos días le tendremos alguna respuesta y para ayudarte mucho caso.**_

— Sí sí lo que sucedió con quien hemos estado muy ocupado es que me suena muy raro no sé porqué pero pienso esto tiene que ver con tu hermana porque este año agentes han estado investigando pero no podido encontrar nada verdad que puedo hacer por ti justicia global se encargará de buscar a alguien, para que puedas tener alguien por allá investigando lo que pasó debido que tus cuñados se les mandó Llamar de urgencia para investigar en lugares aledaños a Francia entonces estamos teniendo poco personal En este preciso momento Cualquier cosa yo te estaré avisando muy pronto, comentó Wade a Ron, y él Rubio entendió lo que wade le explicó a él.

—Wade amigo Gracias a ti por estar al pendiente, y querer ayudar a Kim en lo que pasó quiero saber igual quién fue que provocó esto aquí pero, creo tener una ligera sospecha pero no voy a hablar nada sino es que hasta que yo tenga las, pruebas mas certeras de que él o ella haya sido la causante de esto Pero estoy seguro es así, del que causó todo esto fue una mujer tengo un presentimiento se me pone la piel de, gallina y cuando eso pasa sospecho qué tiene que ver una mujer en todo esto, comentó Ron, a Wade.

—Ahora que tú me lo pones así creo que tienes razón, pero más sin embargo hay que investigar hasta el fondo Y averiguar qué fue lo que pasó, y ¿quién fue que se encargó de hacer semejante crimen? cómo pudo hacer eso, a un monumento eso es un atentado contra varias personas si no me equivoco en el informe, que mandaron no hubieron personas que lamentar sólo vieron unos cuantos heridos es, bueno porque gracias a Dios no hubo pérdidas humanas pero creo sí tienes mucha razón y muchas, sospechas y además yo creo saber quién fue una mujer la que propició todo esto y yo, creo saber el motivo de lo que llegaste a apartarse del camino de Kim para siempre, Comentó Wade a su amigo, para tener su camino libremente para conquistarte.

—Ahora que me lo dices, tiene mucho sentido… espera un momento creó saber quién es la culpable de todo esto aquí… sin miedo a equivocarme te digo, qué es monique quién está detrás de estas cosas, comenta Ron a Wade y esté se sorprende de lo que dedujo Ron.

— Ahora dime una cosa Cómo estás tan seguro que Monique, está detrás de todo esto porque eso es una seria acusación y debes de tener pruebas, para asegurar eso tú bien lo sabes Ron que no te presipites por que puedan que te sancionen o te demanden, por infamias y calumnias por no tener pruebas aunque ya se lo que probablemente, me podrías decir y ahí si yo te estaría dando la razón pero como dije déjenos a investigar y eso bien, yo te informare de los avances y también de lo que me solicitaste también te avisaré pronto, porque la verdad en su punto de vista usted está en lo correcto pero no podemos hacer, acusaciones sin pruebas contundentes que sostengan tú acusación, dijo Wade a Ron y el solamente asintió a las recomendaciones de su amigo.

— sí tienes razón pero como te digo yo sé que, fue ella porque la vez pasada intentó separarnos pero nosotros fuimos más astutos, que ella y no fuimos por «diferentes universidades pero hicimos una escala en Francia» tuvimos buen tiempo sin saber nada de ella hasta hace unos días cuando fue, el atentado en el restaurante en donde estábamos cenando entonces es por ello que yo sospecho de ella, porque ella no quiere que nosotros dos sigamos siendo desella quiere que yo sea su novio y eso yo no lo voy a permitir no voy a hacer novio de una ex amiga que quiso separarnos y que lastimó a la que fue su mejor amiga, Kimposible.

—Vaya no tenía ni… idea de lo que hizo, ella comentó Wade, a Ron después se fue a seguir con las tareas que Ron le asignó a él.

 _empezaron hacer averiguaciones Iban investigando, pista por pista Iban arrojando resultados positivos de los posibles sospechosos, de lo que le pasó a la novia de Ron resultó ser que aún tenía toda la razón los resultados fueron, que había sido una mujer qué Ron la conocía y era muy astuta por ende no procedido a hacer, nada para agarrarla cuando ella comete un error porque la verdad el si tenía sospecha de ella, y estaba muy seguro que era ella qué ha provocado ese incidente en ese famoso, restaurante francés entonces llamaron a justicia Global para avisar de los resultados alojados, para que informan a ron y de paso avisarle de que su solicitud fue aceptada y que pronto, tendrá a su disposición a alguien investigando sí Monique tiene algo que ver, con lo que está sucediendo alrededor del mundo._

—Hola Ron Disculpa por la tardanza pero ya tengo, tu respuesta a lo que me solicitaste y La respuesta es sí pronto tendrás lo que me, solicitaste Ron así es que amigo mío no tengas impaciencia porque pronto llegará un, investigador y la agencia consiguió con un fondo que tiene ahorita porque la verdad nos, han quitado un poco de los fondos Y la verdad es que hemos tenido que improvisar para seguir, funcionando sin ningún problema pero en fin espero que esto te ayude a resolver tu problema, pronto periodo anterior que te proporcione qué te proporcionaremos en Justicia Global, dijo Wade a su amigo.

—Muchas gracias mi estimado amigo por darme esa ayuda, que necesitaba Ahora sí vamos a investigar lo que verdaderamente está pasando aquí, no sé pero algo aquí me está dando mala espina y por eso solicite un refuerzo para, investigar todo esto bien en cuanto tenga yo resultados con mucho gusto les estaré dando información, de primera mano espero tenerlo en los próximos próximos días para así descubrir quién, está detrás de todo esto para que no quede impune quiero que el que le hizo esto aquí se ha, castigado con todo el peso de la ley, comentó Ron a Wade mientras este, se despidió de su amigo.

—De nada amigo… estaré atento, a las futuras informaciones que me brindas cuando te lleguen a tus manos Ron, comentó Wade a Ron.

—No hay problema cuando tenga, las primeras informaciones yo personalmente iré a Justicia Gobal, personalmente para darles más información de lo que vaya descubriendo con el transcurso de los proximos días le comentó, Ron a Wade y él asistió en señal de estar de acuerdo para luego irse a su trabajo.

 _Lo que pase recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, amor en las buenas y en las malas si estás son las pruebas que el destino nos está poniendo, para ver si nuestra relación es fuerte adelante yo lucharé por los dos no voy a dejar, que nuestra relación no sea destruido por personas que no quieren vernos felices yo, siempre lucharé por lo nuestro Porque creo Y estoy convencido porque vale la pena seguir, luchando y defenderlo de aquellos que quieren arruinar nuestra relación por eso me uní, a ti por eso sólo somos uno nada más porque somos parte de un equipo somos parejas tanto como, pareja y equipo se ayudan mutuamente es hora de Ami de ayudarte a salir de esta coma profunda, y verás como lo lograré, comenté para mi mismo y me fui, adentro del cuarto de mi novia._

 _ **Estaba en la habitación de mí amada, después de haber terminado de hacer la reflexión escuché unos Golpes en la puerta por deducción mía me di cuenta que podría ser en la gente que yo solicite pero al abrir la puerta me llevé una gran sorpresa de quién es el agente que me asignaron y no venía solo, en ese momento se presento él y a sus a compañantes que estaban a la par de él**_

—Soy Gadget… El Inspector Gadget, a tus servicios estoy aquí por que nos contrataron para resolver el caso de tu novia, y ellos son Penny mi sobrina y Sabiondo el perro de mi sobrina.

—Hola soy Penny, y trabajo con mí tío Gadget.

—Hola yo soy Sabiondo, y le ayudo a Penny en sus misiones.

—¿Por cierto muchacho, Cómo te llamas? Pregunto el Detective Gadget.

—Mí nombre es Ron Imparable. __

 _ **PokeshippingFun2019~. Presentó:**_

 _ **Capítulo: 07 Kimposible Tratando De Salir Del Coma, nos leemos en el capítulo 08 pronto.**_

 _ **Descargo: Kimposible no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a los creadores de la serie animada, yo sólo soy el dueño de está historia.**_

 _ **Nota de Autor: Espero que les guste mi segundo fanfic y séptimo capítulo de Kimposible quiero saber sus comentarios a ver si les gustó está nueva historia, y no se preocupen chicos pronto actualizaré mis otras historias sólo tengamos un poco de paciencia.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Estrella y Adriana Clean son de mi propiedad.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen de portada a Disney la imagen únicamente se usará para ilustrar la portada del fic y nada más.**_

 _ **Crossover de Kimposible y el Inspector Gadget, sólo será por unos cuantos capítulos debido a que todos los agentes de Justicia Goblal están, muy ocupados resolviendo problemas con todos los malos que se aliaron para destruir a Kim.**_

 _ **Editado el: 24/07/2019.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2019~.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2019~. Fuera.**_

 _ **siguelo y agregalo a sus favoritos. 👍**_

 _ **y comenta por el capítulo. ✍️**_

8


End file.
